Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Gabrielle Morris is new to H.G. Wells. But she has a secret like Phil...but this secret is much darker...
1. The New Girl

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER ONE-THE NEW GIRL

I nervously stood outside H.G Wells Junior/High School. I took a deep breath.

Students were already walking up the stairs.

_You can do this_. I thought to myself.

I began walking up the stairs.

I entered the building. Chatter and laughter rang down the corridors.

I nervously looked around.

The hallways were teeming with a mixture of junior high students and high school students. I stood completely unsure of where the principal's office was. I had transferred here to Pickford from Maine. My Dad and I had to move from our old town because of a little 'problem' I have. I was dressed in a red plaid skirt that reached my knees, white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes and a white poplin shirt. Around my neck was a small diamond stud necklace and in my ears were matching diamond studs. My name is Gabrielle Morris. I'm 16 years old and I have shoulder length dark, brown hair and blue eyes. My hair was slightly curly with spiral curls.

I shifted my red backpack on my shoulder and went to take a step forward when someone bumped into me knocking me against the wall.

"I'm so sorry," a blond haired girl said looking upset. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I said smiling as I regained my balance.

The girl studied me.

"You're new here aren't you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Just transferred here,"

"I'm Keely Teslow," the girl said brightly, extending her hand.

I shook it. "Gabrielle Morris,"

She was dressed in jeans and a pink peasant style blouse. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. Around her neck was a pretty pearl necklace and she had pink chandelier earrings in her ears. Her blue eyes were twinkling.

"I love your outfit. Like a school girl huh?" Keely grinned.

"Yeah," I said grinning back. "Listen, do you know where the principal's office is? I need to pick up my schedule."

"Sure," Keely said. "Come on. I'll take you myself."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

We began walking down the corridor. A guy with short dark brown hair and honey brown eyes approached us.

"Hey Keely," the guy said brightly. His eyes moved onto me. "Who's this?"

"Hi Phil," Keely said. "This is Gabrielle. She's new here…just transferred."

"Oh. Hello. I'm Phil Diffy," he said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling.

"We're on our way to the Principal's office. She needs to get her schedule," Keely explained.

"Oh sure," Phil said.

He walked with us to the office.

I entered the office and picked up my schedule.

When I left, both Phil and Keely were waiting outside.

"So let's see," Keely said eagerly as I handed her the class schedule.

She scanned it.

"English with Miss Browning, 3rd period…that's with Phil…Science…Mr. Ambrose...4th period…Phil again…Lunch…oh, the middle two neither Phil or I are in them, but the last two are with both of us,"

"Great," I said eagerly. "At least I will be with familiar faces on the first day."

"So where did you transfer here from?" Phil asked as we headed back up the hallway to the lockers.

"Maine," I replied. "Dad and I had to move."

"Where's your mom?" Keely asked as we stopped in front of a locker and Phil opened it. Immediately a small long table slid out.

"A little break during the day," Phil grinned as he poured soda into two glasses and handed them to Keely and I.

"My mom died when I was little," I said quietly. "She was hit by a car."

"Oh," Keely said looking upset. "I'm so sorry."

Phil also looked upset.

"Thanks," I said.

Just then, a girl about the age of 12 walked up to Phil. Her blond hair was pulled into pigtails. She was dressed in jeans and a red shirt.

"What do you want, Pim?" Phil asked.

"Oh nothing much," the girl replied sweetly. "Just wanted to tell you that Mom hit the roof because you forgot to take out the garbage this morning."

She was grinning.

"Oh man," Phil said sighing.

The girl bounced away merrily.

"She loves to get you into trouble doesn't she?" Keely asked taking a sip of soda.

"She enjoys delivering news to me that I'm in trouble," Phil said. "And yes."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My little sister, Pim," Phil replied.

We finished our sodas and Phil closed the locker door.

"Well, we'd best head to English," Phil said to me. "See you later, Keely."

"See ya," I said brightly.

Keely nodded and waved as Phil and I headed to the classroom.

Phil was dressed in jeans and a dark blue shirt.

We entered the classroom and Phil took a seat toward the back. I sat in an empty seat beside him.

The teacher entered the room.

He was a middle aged man with a kind face, slightly overweight and was in a suit and tie. He had dark blond hair and green eyes.

He put a briefcase down on the desk and looked up, scanning the students.

"I see we have a new student here with us," he said softly. He picked up the roster and consulted it.

"Gabrielle Morris," he said.

I smiled as students turned around in their seats to look at me.

"Welcome Miss Morris," Mr. Ambrose said.

I nodded.

"Today we're going to be learning about the human body," Mr. Ambrose said.

Several of the boys cheered and whistled and high fived one another.

"Sorry," Mr. Ambrose said grinning. "Not that. We're going to be learning about cells."

Moans went around as everyone took out their textbooks.

"Open to page 193,"

Phil scooted his desk closer to mine.

"You can share with me," he said.

"Thanks," I said smiling gratefully.

Phil's eyes lingered on me for a bit before lowering to the textbook.

Mr. Ambrose began talking about the cells and the different jobs they had.

I stared at the page. Suddenly, the words began blurring before my eyes. I shut my eyes, praying that it would go away.

I reopened them. The words and book were in a different color. My vision was black and yellow.

"Gabby? Are you okay?" Phil whispered leaning close. "You're eyes are weird."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a small mirror. I looked into it.

My eyes had changed into a jaundice/amber color.

"Oh no," I whispered.

I flew out of my seat and tore from the classroom, heading toward the girls' bathroom.

I rushed over to the sink and put both hands on the edge of the porcelain and looked into the mirror.

The amber color slowly began fading until my normal blue eyes returned and so did my vision.

I leaned over slightly so my hair fell over my face.

"Hey," a voice said beside me. "You okay?"

I looked up. It was Pim, Phil's sister.

"Oh yeah," I said swallowing. "Just a case of nerves I guess."

Pim turned on the faucet and washed her hands.

"You're new here huh?" Pim asked.

I nodded.

"Ah," Pim said. "I thought so. Just be aware of the Fashion Zombies."

I looked at her utterly confused.

"Fashion Zombies?"

"Yeah," Pim replied. "They'll make your life a living nightmare but I'm this close to teaching them a lesson they'll never forget."

She laughed evilly.

I had to chuckle too.

"I'm Pim,"

"I'm Gabrielle,"

"See you around," Pim said as she tossed a wadded up tissue into the wastebasket and headed out of the bathroom.

_Why did my eyes change? They aren't supposed to yet. What could've set it off?_

Sighing, I left the bathroom and bumped into Phil waiting outside the girls' bathroom.

"You alright? What happened?" Phil asked concerned.

"Oh," I said. "It's nothing."

Phil studied me for a bit.

"You sure you're okay?"

I nodded.

"Let's head back to class,"

"Class is over," Phil said as he held up my bag. "We're off to lunch. Keely is meeting us."

"Thanks," I said gratefully as I took my bag and swung it onto my back.

We headed to the cafeteria and then outside into the bright sunshine to eat.

Keely waved at us as Phil and I carried our trays over to her.

Just then, a group of girl's stepped in front of us, blocking our way. One girl had long blond hair.

"You must be new," the girl said. She scanned my outfit. "That is a like a fashion 'creep out'."

The rest of the girls snickered.

"I think she looks fine," Phil said firmly.

"You must be the Fashion Zombies," I said smoothly. "I knew I smelled something foul walking toward us."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Phil turn his head and let out a cough that sounded like a laugh.

The blond haired girl bristled.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you to H.G Wells," she said as she picked up the fruit punch on my tray and dumped it on the front of my shirt.

"Welcome."

Laughing, she dropped the empty container onto my tray and sauntered off laughing.

I clutched the edge of my tray forcing the anger to subside.

"I'm so sorry," Phil apologized as we walked over to Keely.

"She can be really cruel," Keely said glaring after the group of girls.

I set my tray down and sat down beside Keely.

"Erm, here," Phil said as he handed me several tissues.

I dabbed at the red stain on my shirt.

"This will never come out," I sighed.

Keely and Phil looked at each other.

"Hey, I think Pim is calling you," Phil said quickly.

"Huh?" I asked turning around and scanning the outside courtyard.

When I turned back around, the stain was gone.

"Weird," I muttered. "Where'd it go?"

"Maybe your shirt was super absorbent?" Keely suggested.

"Maybe," I said uncertainly, but I dug into my hamburger and fries.

I saw them exchange winks before they too, dug into their lunch.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Phil invited Keely and I over to his house.

We entered the house.

"Mom? We're home," Phil called.

"Great!" I heard a woman's voice say from the living room. A woman with short dark auburn hair and green eyes walked in from the living room to the kitchen where we were.

"Phil, did you forget something this morning?" she demanded.

"Yeah," Phil said sheepishly. "Sorry mom. This is Gabrielle. She's new to Pickford."

"Oh," the woman said brightly. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Diffy."

She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said beaming.

"Hello, Keely," Mrs. Diffy said kindly. "Would you guys like something to munch on?"

"Sure," Keely said brightly as we sat at the large kitchen table.

"So Gabrielle," Mrs. Diffy asked as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out homemade brownies. "Where did you transfer from?"

"Maine," I replied.

Suddenly, panic settled in.

"Oh no! Mrs. Diffy, do you think I could use your phone? I need to call my father to let him know where I am," I said quickly getting to my feet.

Mrs. Diffy looked confused for the moment.

"You know mom," Phil said meaningfully. "The _phone_."

"Oh right! Sorry," Mrs. Diffy said laughing. "It's in the living room and sure."

"Thanks," I said as I quickly hurried into the living room.

I dialed home.

KEELY.

"Mom," Phil said lowering his voice. "You had me scared for a moment."

"I know," Mrs. Diffy admitted. "I scared myself too."

"Me want brownie!" Curtis' voice called from the living room.

I heard Gabrielle talking and then she screamed.

We looked at each other before hurrying into the living room.

Curtis was hugging Gabrielle, who had the look of utmost terror on her face.

"Oh, Curtis, let her go," Mrs. Diffy said. "He's our cousin."

"I see," Gabrielle said nervously.

"He's just saying hello," Phil said struggling not to break into laughter.

"Tunga! Hello!" Curtis said as he released Gabrielle.

"Hi," Gabrielle said scanning Curtis outfit. He still wore the caveman outfit in the house, but when he goes outside, he dresses 'normal'.

"He loves the stone age," I explained. "He's fascinated by it."

Gabrielle nodded and wrinkled her nose. He still smelled a bit.

"Pim come home yet?" Curtis asked.

"Any moment," Mrs. Diffy said eyeing Curtis warily. "Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering," Curtis said shrugging.

Curtis headed off into the backyard.

"Did you call your father?" Mrs. Diffy asked kindly.

"Yeah," Gabrielle said nodding. "He said to be home before dark."

We nodded.

GABRIELLE.

Dad had made it clear that I had to be home before dark. So I stayed with the Diffy's until it was sunset.

We lived only a block from them so I was able to walk home.

Around midnight, I woke up, sweating and a sharp pain shot across my abdomen. I cried out and slid off the bed.

PHIL.

Around midnight, I was awoken by a howl rising up. I jumped awake and tossed off the sheets. I went over to the window and peered out.

A beautiful gray dog was sitting on its haunches on our lawn. Its amber eyes reflected the moonlight.


	2. Strange Behavior

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER TWO-STRANGE BEHAVIOR

KEELY.

I had heard the howling last night. I yawned and opened my eyes. It seemed almost human, but then not at the same time.

I got dressed and quickly ate breakfast. I was eager to see if Phil or Gabrielle heard the howling as well.

Phil, Gabrielle and I met at Phil's house and then we walked to school.

"Did you guys hear that howling last night?" I asked stifling a yawn. "It kept me up for nearly 3 hours."

"I certainly did," Phil replied. "But what's more, I saw this beautiful gray dog sitting on its haunches on our lawn. It had amber eyes."

Gabrielle cleared her throat.

"It wasn't a dog," she said.

"How do you know?" I asked. "Did you see it too?"

"Erm, yeah I did," she said quickly. "It was a wolf…trust me."

"A wolf?" Phil asked confused. "There are no wolves here in Pickford."

"Maybe this one is rogue or something," Gabrielle said shrugging.

"It was so pretty," Phil said dreamily. "The eyes were almost haunting."

"Phil has a crush on a dog," I teased him.

"Stop," Phil said shaking his head.

"It wasn't a dog," Gabrielle insisted. "Trust me okay? I know wolves. I saw it too last night remember?"

"Right. But what we don't understand is why a wolf would be here? Aren't they supposed to be like up in British Columbia or something?" Phil asked.

"Maybe the wolf wandered down here," Gabrielle said thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Phil said uncertainly.

We entered the school and immediately headed over to Phil's locker.

"Tomorrow we've got a math exam," I said shifting the weight of my bag onto my other shoulder.

"Oh that's right," Phil said nodding. "Would you like to come over and study, Gabrielle?"

"Sure," Gabrielle said eagerly.

"Algebra," Phil said. "If you need any help, just let me know."

"Will do," Gabrielle said nodding brightly.

"Well, come on," I said linking arms with Gabrielle. "We've got Spanish class now together. We'll see you later, Phil."

Phil nodded and grinned.

GABRIELLE.

Keely and I entered the classroom.

We took our seats toward the middle of the class next to each other.

Mrs. Romeri entered the class and faced us.

"Today, we'll be learning level two Spanish," she said scanning each student.

She immediately went into the lesson.

"Maybe she knows you're new?" Keely whispered leaning close to me.

"Dunno," I said shrugging.

The teacher continued the lesson without even recognizing the fact that I was the new student.

Keely and I left the classroom when the bell rang.

We met Phil and headed to lunch.

"That's certainly strange," Phil said when we told him how Mrs. Romeri didn't even know that I was a new student.

"Yeah," Keely said. "Maybe she already knew?"

"It's quite possible," Phil said.

Just then, the "Fashion Zombies" began walking toward us. Pim at the same time sat down at our table.

"What are you doing here?" Phil demanded.

"Nothing," Pim replied innocently. "Just want to sit next to my brother. Is that a crime?"

"Knowing you?" Phil replied skeptically.

"Hello, Pimple," Candida, the girl with the blond hair said smiling at Pim.

"Hello, blood sucker," Pim responded quickly.

Candida's eyes moved onto me.

"Ah the new girl," she smirked.

She scanned my outfit. I was wearing light blue jeans with butterfly's embroided on them and a pink poplin shirt.

"I see your taste in clothes hasn't improved," Candida said cruelly. "Might I suggest the Bargain Barn on West Pentler Street?"

"Might I suggest sticking your head in a toilet and flushing it?" Pim suggested sweetly. "It might give you whole new outlook on life."

"Shut it, Pimple," Candida said shortly.

"Don't tell my sister to shut up," Phil said angrily. "Only I'm allowed to do that."

I slowly stood up, keeping the palms of my hands flat on the table. My hair fell over my face.

"Listen, Zombie," I said in a low voice, but it was rough and I knew something was happening. "Why don't you pick on someone of your own species? Maybe going to the zoo perhaps? I'm sure your relatives in the primate section would really love to see how their niece is growing up."

Pim, Phil and Keely snorted and kept their eyes on their lunches.

Candida bristled.

"Why don't you go back to your little town and be the scrub you are labeled?" she retorted.

My anger hit the boiling point.

I stood up right and walked around the table and got right in Candida's face.

"Don't mess with me," I said angrily as I pushed her backward.

From the force, she landed cleanly onto another table and landed but first into someone's sloppy Joe.

Laughter rang out.

I flew back inside the school and into the girls' bathroom.

Luckily no one else was in there because my eyes had changed again and I had felt my canine teeth growing a bit longer.

I leaned against the wall and tried to calm down.

Shortly, Pim and Keely entered the girl's bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Keely demanded anxiously.

"Fine," I growled.

I had hoped I didn't sound has harsh as I had.

"What's going on?" Pim asked. "That was awesome the way you pushed Candida."

"I'm not proud," I admitted as the anger finally ebbed away. "I could've really done damage to her."

"What do you mean?" Keely asked curiously.

I sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything yet," I said quietly. "But trust me okay? I will tell you when the time is right."

"Sure," Keely said uncertainly.

We left the bathroom and headed back outside.

Phil looked up worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I said smiling.

He smiled back and nodded.

We went to the rest of our classes after that.

Once again, Phil invited us over his house.

"Hello Gabrielle!" Curtis cried happily when he saw me. "Me wonder when you come back."

"Hello," I said smiling.

"Hello," Mrs. Diffy said kindly. "Mr. Diffy is out in the back. Phil? He's asking for you to go out and talk to him for a moment."

"Oh," Phil said nodding. "Right mom."

He headed into the backyard.

Keely and I sat down on the couch. Curtis plopped down across from us.

"Curtis see gray dog on lawn last night," Curtis said. "Did Gabrielle see?"

"Yeah," Mrs. Diffy said thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, the howling woke us up."

"Oh yeah," I said nodding. "I saw it. I think it was a wolf though."

"Wolf? There no wolf in Pickford," Curtis said.

"He's right," Mrs. Diffy said frowning. "There are no wolves here. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," I said nodding. "I've studied wolves and recognize them."

"Weird," Mrs. Diffy said. "It just stayed on our lawn and then took off about 4:30 AM."

"Weird yes," I said thoughtfully.

Just then, Phil and his father entered the house.

"Hello! I'm Mr. Diffy," his father introduced himself to me.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Gabrielle."

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Diffy said. "Curtis? Pim is asking for you. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Curtis replied as he hurried up the stairs.

"I swear those two are definitely up to something," Mrs. Diffy said shrewdly. "The question is what?"

"Not sure," Mr. Diffy replied. "I'm going to keep an eye on them though."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Gabrielle?" Mrs. Diffy asked gently.

"Erm, sure," I said. "Just need to let my Dad know."

"Here," Keely said handing me her cell phone.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

So I called Dad. He said no problem.

So that night we all sat around at the table and helped ourselves to chicken, peas and potatoes.

"So, Gabrielle, can you tell us about Maine?" Phil asked eagerly spearing a baked potato.

"Sure," I said. "I lived in a small town. Everyone knew each others' business. It was annoying at times, but it was good at the other times. I went to school there since I was 4. I had a bit of trouble at the school so Dad and I had to move here. Don't worry," I said seeing their concerned faces. "It had nothing to do with the law."

They relaxed.

"What sort of trouble?" Keely asked.

"Well, someone accused me of doing something that I didn't and they made it so bad for me we couldn't stay," I said.

"That not right," Curtis said. "That mean."

"Very," I agreed. "So we came here to Pickford."

"She totally kicked the Fashion Zombies but," Pim said happily.

"What?" Mrs. Diffy asked alarmed.

"There was a slight…confrontation at school today," Phil explained carefully. "Gabrielle handled it nicely."

"Oh," Mrs. Diffy said relieved.

Pim, Phil, Keely and I looked at each other and winked.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Pim asked.

"Nope," I said shaking my head. "I'm the only child."

"Lucky," Pim muttered under her breath but I heard her.

"Actually, I wished I had siblings," I admitted. "It gets lonely."

Pim sank in her chair.

After dinner, we sat around talking for a bit.

Then, it was time for me to head home.

The next morning, Phil and I were walking down the stairs to English when Candida came along and roughly jostled me to the point that I fell down the stairs, but landed gracefully crouched on all fours. I glared up at her.

"Nice reflex," Phil said awed.

"She's in for a huge surprise," I muttered as I got to my feet again.

"Someone should teach her a lesson definitely," Phil agreed. "She's been picking on Pim since we first started here."

"Oh man," I said rolling my eyes. "Poor Pim."

"Yeah," Phil agreed. "Say, why don't you come with us to the Spring Dance?"

"Dance?" I asked uncertainly. "I'm not so sure."

"Why?" Phil asked as we met Keely and headed to Social Studies.

"I'm not a good dancer," I said quickly. "Plus I don't do well in crowds."

"Oh," Phil said nodding. "What if we stayed toward the back of the gym?"

"That might be okay," I said smiling. "Sure."

Phil beamed.

"Then it's settled,"

"When is it?" I asked.

"Next month on the 16th," Phil replied.

"Great,"

We headed to our classes and had a pretty good time.

I headed home after that.

I realized I began liking Phil. I thought he was really cute.

I glanced over at my wolf calendar hanging on the wall. I flipped to April 16th…there was a full moon that day.

I realized I wouldn't be able to go.

I slinked downstairs. Dad was eating in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said looking up. "Why the long face?"

"There's a dance next month but I can't go," I said plopping down at the table.

"Why not?"

"Full moon," I muttered letting my forehead hit the table with a 'thunk'.

"So? You know the rules…just be home before 9. There's no reason why you can't go," Dad said.

"What if…during…" I asked.

"I doubt it," Dad said. "The only time is when you get really relaxed or angry. You know this."

I sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right,"

"Listen, those two you made friends with? Phil and Keely? They seem like good people…and I've heard nothing but good things about their families," Dad said putting a hand on my arm.

"Really?" I asked.

Dad nodded.

"Don't worry," he winked.

Feeling much better, I headed back up to my room.

Shortly I dozed off.

The next day was Saturday. Phil, Keely and I decided to hang out at the local burger restaurant.

We sat in a booth. Keely was sitting next to me and Phil was sitting across from us.

"This stuff tastes wonderful," I said digging into my rare cheeseburger.

"Oh yeah," Phil agreed. "This place is legendary."

Keely smiled.

"You like Pickford so far?"

"Love it," I grinned.

Keely grinned too.

"But," I said sadly. "I'm going to tell you something but I want your promises that you won't breath a word of this to anyone at all."

Phil and Keely looked at each other. They both had grave expressions on their faces.

"We promise," Phil said earnestly.

"There is a wolf here in Pickford," I said.

"Well where is it?" Keely asked.

"You're looking at it,"


	3. Terrorized

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER THREE-TERRORIZED

Phil and Keely looked at each other bewildered and confused for a moment.

"What?" Phil asked, tilting his head.

"You're looking at the wolf," I repeated.

Realization dawned on Keely's face.

"You-you mean like a werewolf?" she stammered.

I nodded.

Realization slipped from her expression and fear replaced it now.

"I've read about them," Phil said slowly. "They change only on full moons right?"

I nodded.

"And they kill?"

I shook my head.

"My 'species' don't kill for fun…only when necessary," I explained.

"What are you talking about? Aren't most werewolves the same?" Keely asked.

I smiled.

"There are two kinds…Tyrix's and Landrols. I'm a Landrol," I said.

Phil and Keely leaned forward. Phil wasn't afraid as much as I thought he would be, but Keely certainly was hesitant.

"Landrol's have been around for centuries. They're peaceful werewolves. We don't kill for sport. We're loyal, trusting and caring. Tyrix's however, are not. They kill for fun, they're evil and love to attack for no reason," I explained.

"I never thought werewolves could exist," Keely said nervously swallowing her hamburger.

"They do," I said. "You just don't know it."

There was silence. Then, I looked from Phil to Keely.

"Now that you know, please don't tell anyone," I said urgently. "If anyone found out that I exist, I would be hunted and killed."

"Whoa," Phil said looking startled. "You've got my vote."

I looked to Keely.

She looked nervous still but nodded.

I went back to my lunch.

"A-Actually, there's something I need to tell you as well," Phil stammered.

I raised my eyes to his.

"Phil," Keely whispered. "Are you sure?"

Phil nodded.

"She trusted us with her secret. We should do the same,"

Phil took a deep breath.

"We're from the future," he said slowly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like the 'future' future?"

Phil nodded.

"The 22nd century,"

I studied him for a moment before I shrugged.

"That's fine,"

"You believe me that easily?" Phil asked shocked.

I nodded.

"Why not? I just told you I was a werewolf right?"

Phil nodded and smiled.

Keely ate quietly.

The bell rang ending lunch.

We continued to our classes.

After school, Phil invited us over to his house.

Curtis greeted me.

"Hello Gabby!" he said. "Curtis have surprise for Gabrielle."

I looked warily but amusedly at Phil.

"Curtis? I'm not sure Gabrielle…" Phil said hesitantly, but Curtis sprung a freshly picked rose from behind his back.

I took it.

"That's nice of you," I said smiling.

I looked at Phil and Keely.

Phil was suppressing a grin and Keely was biting her bottom lip.

Curtis happily headed upstairs.

Pim entered the house next looking absolutely horrible. Her shirt and hair were caked with food.

"Pim? What on earth happened?" Phil asked alarmed.

"Candida and her lovely friends," Pim muttered plopping down on the couch.

"What happened exactly?" I asked curiously sitting next to her and pulling bits of broccoli out of her hair.

"Dumped several food trays on me," Pim said dropping her school bag onto the floor.

"Aw man," Keely said sympathetically.

"She's such a spaz," Pim said angrily.

"Don't worry," I said softly putting my face close to hers. "I have a feeling those Fashion Zombies will get what they deserve."

"Think so?" Pim asked. "I've been coming up with a plan to get back at them…me and Curtis."

"So that's what you two were up to," Phil said slowly with a grin.

"Yeah," Pim said nodding.

"Well don't worry about it," I said reassuringly.

Pim grinned and nodded.

The next few weeks flew by. Phil, Keely and I have become real close now, closer than best friends.

The Full moon was approaching fast. It was tomorrow night.

"So I mean," Phil asked eagerly that afternoon as we were curled up in his room. Keely was lying on her stomach on the bed; Phil was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the side of the bed and I was sitting on a chair. "We've read about werewolves in the future, but never actually saw one. I'm guessing they went into hiding?"

"I'm not sure," I said slowly. "That I can't answer."

We fell silent.

Around four PM, I left and headed home.

The next day at school, I was glaring at Candida and the rest of her 'friends'.

"She's in for a rude awakening," I muttered digging into my Sloppy Joe.

"Pim already tried to teach her a lesson," Keely said. "But I don't think Pim was able to go through with it for some reason."

"Yeah," Phil said grinning. "A reason by the name of Curtis."

"He's not exactly 'programmable' if you will," Keely said her lip twitching.

I ignored her.

"Someone should definitely teach Candida a valuable lesson that picking on people less fortunate than her is not cool,"

"We know that," Phil said. "But I don't think she does."

Sighing, I shook my head.

After school, we once again met at Phil's house and immediately, Curtis greeted us.

"Hello Phil, Keely, Gabrielle," he said beaming. "Me make brownies. Want to try some?"

"Um, no thanks," Phil said lightly grabbing my elbow and steering me toward the living room. "I need to borrow Gabby for a moment."

I felt Keely's eyes on me as I allowed Phil to push me gently into the living room.

Phil stood in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um," Phil asked nervously. "Would you like to join me tomorrow evening for some ice cream?"

I looked at him shocked.

"T-tomorrow? Evening?"

Phil nodded.

I looked at him.

"L-Like a date?"

He nodded again.

I was never asked out before so this was all new.

"Um, sure," I finally got out.

He beamed and we headed back.

"What took you guys so long?" Keely asked.

"I just asked Gabrielle if she would like to join me for ice cream tomorrow evening," Phil announced cheerfully. Curtis flew upstairs and Keely just remained standing.

"Oh," she said.

That was it.

"Shall we head upstairs?" Phil asked as if he didn't realize something was wrong.

But I did…both Keely and Curtis seemed to have the same expression on their faces.

Mr. Diffy dropped me off at home that evening.

So, the next evening, Saturday, I got ready for the date.

I was dressed in a light purple semi-pleated skirt which reached my knees, a white poplin shirt and I applied makeup and lip gloss.

"You look lovely sweetie," Dad said beaming. "Just remember that tonight's the moon. You need to be home by 9."

"Gotcha Dad," I said.

Phil picked me up at 7 and we headed out.

Mrs. Diffy dropped us off at the local ice cream parlor and would be picking us up at 9 because I told her that was my 'curfew'.

"So you change tonight huh?" Phil asked quietly leaning forward so no one could overhear us.

"Yeah," I said nodding as I sipped my vanilla milkshake.

Phil spooned some of his chocolate ice cream and took a bite.

"How long have you had this?" he asked intrigued.

"All my life," I said. "Since I was 5. The traits came out more when I hit 12, but now that I'm 16, it's full blown."

"Full blown?" Phil asked, looking a bit nervous.

I laughed.

"Nothing to worry about," I said reassuringly. "It just means that I can transform fully."

He relaxed.

So I began asking him questions about where he was from.

"That sounds really cool!" I said excitedly.

"Yep," Phil said grinning.

We continued to talk until it was 9 o'clock.

Mrs. Diffy would be picking us up at any moment.

Just then, I felt a sharp pain shoot across my abdomen.

I cried out and grabbed Phil's arm.

"Gabrielle?" he demanded anxiously.

He put his arm around my shoulders.

We were standing outside the ice cream parlor.

"I think it's time," I cringed as I staggered around to the alley way next to the parlor.

Phil glanced up at the sky. Sure enough, a full moon could be seen bright as ever in the midnight sky.

I collapsed behind a dumpster and began changing.

PHIL.

I was scared for Gabrielle. I didn't know what I could do for her. Secondly, Mom was picking us up at any moment.

I stood, terrified as Gabrielle started changing: her back lengthened and narrowed; her chest expanded, straining the material of her shirt; her legs bent into haunches and her shoulders smoothed out; Dark gray fur grew all over her body, covering every inch of her; a tail grew at the base of her spine and fur covered that. It curled upward slightly; her hands and feet changed into paws that had white only over the digits; her ears stretched and tapered into points; her eyes changed into that amber/jaundice color; and her nose and mouth stretched forward into a snout. White canines and incisors slid down under deep violet lips. Her bottom jaw lengthened as well and had the same powerful teeth. Before long, Gabrielle was gone and all that remained was the wolf.

I swallowed and remained frozen in my place.

"G-Gabrielle?" I stammered.

The wolf parted its jaws, yawning and then stretched.

It shook its body and then slowly began making its way toward me. I felt like I was going to barf.

All that could be seen was those amber eyes reflecting the streetlamp like gold coins.

The shoulders rolled easily as it approached me.

I heard laughter behind me.

I slowly turned around, though not sure if that was wise with the wolf coming toward me.

It was Candida and her friends.

"Well well," Candida smirked putting her hands on her hips. "Diffy's looking for a good place to put his cardboard box for the night."

I quickly looked back to where the wolf had been. She wasn't there.

I shakily turned back to Candida.

"What is your problem?" I demanded. "Why can't you just leave my family alone?"

"Because you're a bunch of weirdos," Candida said smoothly.

I again looked back. The wolf wasn't there.

I went to turn my attention back to Candida when the wolf jumped up onto the dumpster and stood squarely on all fours. It lowered its head, retracted the top lip of its snout exposing the white canines and it flattened its ears out sideways. It snarled.

"This your dog?" Candida said.

"Yeah," I said, feeling a bit braver now that the wolf was here.

"Nice pooch," Candida smirked and gave my shoulder a rough shove.

At that moment, the wolf pushed off with her hind legs and sailed cleanly over my head, keeping her front legs tucked. She knocked over Candida, who landed on her back. The wolf stood over her, snarling and licking its lips.

"Get this off of me!" Candida cried.

"Not until you leave my family and friends alone," I said flatly.

"You'll pay!" Candida cried as the wolfs jaws came within inches of her throat.

"I wouldn't be saying that right now," I said folding my arms over my chest. "Is it a deal?"

"Yeah sure!" Candida said actually terrified now.

"Fine," I said.

Immediately, the wolf backed off and came over to sit on her haunches next to me. She sat, glaring at Candida until she scrambled to her feet and took off with the rest of her friends. They vanished from sight.

I glanced down at the wolf.

"Nice job," I grinned.

The wolf looked up at me.

Mom picked me up.

"Oh dear," she said eyeing the wolf. "Where'd she come from and where's Gabrielle?"

"Oh," I said thinking quickly as the wolf jumped into the backseat of the car. "Gabrielle wasn't feeling well so she called her father to come and get her."

"Fine," Mom said. "What about her?"

She gestured to the wolf.

"Stray I'm guessing," I said shrugging.

The wolf tucked her hind legs under her and lazily dropped her head onto my thigh.

"We have Curtis you know," Mom said her lip twitching as she pulled away from the curb.

"I know," I said fighting the urge to laugh. "But it might be nice to have a canine around too."

"We'll see," Mom said.

I gently reached to pet the wolfs head. She didn't move but groggily closed her eyes.


	4. The First Murder

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER FOUR-THE FIRST MURDER

Mom pulled into our driveway. I pushed open my door and hopped out. The wolf hopped out beside me.

We walked up to the front door and entered the house.

"Well, where'd this lovely girl come from?" Dad asked crouching down in front of the wolf.

"Um, Dad…" I began slowly, but to my surprise, the wolf went over to him.

He patted her on the head.

"We got doggie!" Curtis cried as he rushed into the living room, followed by Pim. "Wait. That no doggie."

"What do you mean?" Pim asked curiously.

"That wolf. Me seen them before," Curtis said looking terrified now. "Wolf kill member of Curtis' family."

"So that's what happened," Mom said looking upset.

"Wolf kill Curtis' wife, Allyna," Curtis said looking for the first time like a real human being. "Wolf tore her to pieces in front of Curtis' eyes."

"Oh, I'm so sorry pal," Dad said looking grave and sad. He put a hand on Curtis' shoulder.

The wolf studied Curtis and then slowly went over to him. She nudged him but Curtis shook his head.

"I think she wants to show you she's not like that," Mom said softly.

"Curtis no trust wolf…wolf turn around and kill Diffy's," he said as he pulled out his club and took a swing at the wolf.

The club connected with the wolf's foreleg. The wolf let out such a whelp that it sent chills down my spine.

"Curtis no!" I cried as I went to lunge toward him to stop him, but he knocked me out of the way.

"Curtis stop!" Pim cried too.

The wolf was hobbling around trying to escape Curtis' club. The wolf took several more blows.

"CURTIS NO!" I yelled now.

Mom and Dad were even trying to stop him.

The wolf was cowering in the corner with a thin ribbon of blood flowing from one of the nostrils.

Curtis stood over the wolf and raised the club as if to finish it off. Finally, Dad managed to tackle Curtis away and wrestle the club out of his hands.

I dropped to my knees beside the wolf.

Right before my eyes, the wolf changed and Gabrielle was huddled against the wall, nude.

Shyly averting my eyes, Mom rushed forward with a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"My God," I heard Dad said.

"Uh oh," Curtis said looking abashed.

"Gabrielle?" Pim asked shocked.

"Yeah," she croaked out.

"What's going on? Where's the wolf?" Mom asked curiously.

"Mom? Dad? There's something you should know," I said gravely.

GABRIELLE.

I pulled the blanket around me tighter as Phil told the Diffy's I was a werewolf.

"My God," Mr. Diffy said crouching down beside me. "I never thought they existed."

He gently put a hand on Gabrielle's bare shoulder.

Curtis looked even worse than before.

"Curtis beat Gabrielle with club," he said his voice shaking.

"That's alright," Mrs. Diffy said putting a hand on his shoulder. "No one knew it was her. It was an honest mistake."

I had a thin ribbon of blood flowing from one of my nostrils. I wiped it away.

"Gabrielle hate Curtis now," he said as he took off outside.

"I'm thinking he has a crush on her," Mrs. Diffy said her lip twitching.

"Maybe Gabrielle of Allyna?" Pim suggested.

"I think that's what's going on," Mr. Diffy said slowly.

"Are you alright though?" Phil asked nervously.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Werewolves have a quick metabolism. Any injury I sustained during the transformation automatically heals itself,"

"Cool," Pim said grinning. "I could use you to attack my enemies!"

She cackled.

"She already frightened Candida," Phil said.

"Pim, she's not your personal pooch," Mrs. Diffy scolded.

Pim muttered an apology.

"Does anyone else know?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Keely," Phil replied.

"That's alright," Mr. Diffy said. "Erm, Phil, did you tell her about us?"

Phil nodded.

"Don't worry, Mr. Diffy," I said reassuringly. "I won't tell anyone as I hope you won't tell anyone about me?"

"Of course not, dear," Mrs. Diffy said softly. "I think I have some old clothes that might fit you. Come on."

She helped me to my feet and steered me upstairs.

Sure enough, Mrs. Diffy had a pair of jeans and a red shirt that fit perfectly.

"Don't worry about returning them," she said kindly.

We entered the living room again.

"I'm going to talk to Curtis," Mr. Diffy said as he headed upstairs.

"We think you remind him of his wife," Mrs. Diffy said slowly. "That's why he was acting the way he was when you came around."

"I know," I said softly. "I heard him explaining it. I can understand why he mistrusts wolves."

"Are there anymore? Werewolves I mean?" Phil asked.

"Yeah," I said gravely, suddenly remembering something. "There are a few here in Pickford, but they're the Tyrix's. They're evil. I can't tell you who exactly, but I do sense them here."

"This is like a horror movie," Pim said hugging herself.

"But its real life," Mrs. Diffy said gently. "Listen your secret is safe with us don't worry."

I nodded, feeling much better. I totally trusted them.

Mrs. Diffy dropped me off at home.

Monday, I headed off to school.

I met Phil and Keely by Phil's locker.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

"Morning, Gabrielle," Phil said brightly. "Curtis feels awful for what happened last night. He wouldn't even eat his favorite snacks."

"It's fine," I said. "He didn't realize."

"What happened last night?" Keely asked intrigued.

"Gabrielle changed after we came out of the ice cream parlor. Mom drove us home thinking she was a stray dog. Curtis realized she was a wolf and tried to beat her with his club,"

Keely coughed, but it sounded like she was covering up a chuckle.

"Oh no," Keely said straight-faced. "You poor thing."

"Once I changed back then I ended up having to tell them about me," I said pretending that I didn't notice Keely's reaction.

"Wow," Keely said.

We headed to the rest of our classes.

KEELY.

I angrily entered Science class. I could see plain as day that Phil had a crush on Gabrielle. I admit, I was jealous. I had feelings toward Phil, but never told him.

I was scared to really, I was afraid I'd lose him altogether. I'd rather have him as a best friend than lose him completely.

I was even jealous of Gabrielle. She was really pretty. I noticed how the guys look at her when she walks down the corridors. No one has ever looked at me that way before.

"I sense you're troubled?" a soft voice said beside me.

I jumped from being startled and turned to my right. A really cute boy with short, thick, black hair and hazel blue eyes, which were behind a pair of thin, black rimmed glasses, was sitting beside me.

"Um, yeah…Hi," I stammered. "I've never seen you here before in class. What's your name?"

"I just transferred here today. My name is Sam Androse," he said beaming.

"I'm Keely Teslow," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said studying me. "May I ask what's bothering you?"

"Oh," I said shyly. "It's nothing really."

"I can sense it's nothing,"

"Oh. Well, you see my best friend likes this girl and I'm jealous of her,"

"Is she pretty?"

"Very,"

"You are pretty as well," Sam said.

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Do you wish the girl would go away?" Sam asked tilting his head.

"Not really," I said sighing. "I just wish I could tell my best friend how I feel."

"I'm sure you will," Sam said. "Eventually."

I smiled.

It turned out he had all the classes with me that Phil and Gabrielle didn't have so we stayed together.

GABRIELLE.

Phil and I met up with Keely at lunch time. She was with a cute boy though. He had short, wavy, thick black hair and hazel blue eyes, which were behind a pair of thin black rimmed glasses. He was dressed in tan pants and a burgundy shirt.

Keely was positively beaming.

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully. "This is Sam Androse. He just transferred here today."

"Hi," Phil said holding out his hand.

Sam shook it.

"I'm Phil Diffy," Phil said.

"I'm Gabrielle Morris," I said politely as I extended my hand.

The minute Sam's hand closed around mine, a bright flash went off before my eyes. I saw a little girl screaming as this huge black wolf clamped its jaws around her throat.

The flash vanished and I quickly let go of Sam's hand.

My breathing sped up.

"Gabrielle? Are you okay?" Keely asked concerned.

"Oh yeah," I said cheerfully. "Just realized I'd forgotten to do question 3 on Mr. Dannis' exam."

"Would you like to join us for lunch? We can all sit together," Keely said eagerly.

"Sure," Sam said as he peered at me before following Phil and Keely toward the cafeteria.

"Are you okay?" Pim's voice asked as she came up beside me.

"Something's wrong with him," I muttered. "Something horribly wrong."

"Phil? Oh we knew that a long time ago," Pim cracked.

"Pimsie!" a cheery voice called.

A girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes came up beside Pim.

"What Berwick?" Pim demanded rolling her eyes.

"Come on! You're missing the Art Special in the gym!" the girl exclaimed clapping her hands.

"See you later," Pim grumbled and allowed the girl to pull her away.

I headed outside as well.

I sat down beside Keely. Across from us were Sam and Phil.

"So where did you come from? Like where did you transfer here from?" Phil asked intrigued.

"Maine," Sam replied.

Alarm bells began going off in my head.

"Oh really?" Keely asked happily. "That's where Gabrielle's from!"

I forced a grin and pushed my food around on my plate. Suddenly, my appetite was lost.

"We might be staying here for a bit," Sam said. "We're not sure."

So they talked.

That night there was a second full moon. I changed and crept silently out of the house.

Keeping to the shadows, I trotted along the hedges and bushes silently: my paws making no sound on the grass.

Suddenly, I heard a scream.

My ears perked up. I raised my head and sniffed at the air. I picked up a scent and followed it to an old alleyway.

There was the black wolf, standing over the little girl. She had pigtails and was in a dirty nightgown. There were several blood stains on the girls' arm like she had been dragged.

I approached, retracting my top lip and exposing the white canines and incisors. The little girl looked from me to the black wolf and screamed more, perhaps thinking a second wolf would finish her off.

But I kept my eyes completely on the black wolf. Just as I was about to make a move, the black wolf opened its jaws and clamped them down on the girls throat. The girls' scream was cut off.

I felt something liquid spray onto my face and muzzle before the black wolf took off into the darkness.

I looked helplessly at the girl before taking off and fleeing to Phil's house.

I sat on my haunches on the porch and raised a front paw, scratching at the door.

The door opened. Pim stood, looking absolutely terrified.

"MOOM!" she howled.

Mrs. Diffy came running.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Diffy said as she pulled Pim back against her. I got up and walked into the house.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked coming into the living room. "Whoa."

He stopped when he saw me.

PHIL.

The wolf had blood on her face and muzzle. She sat, looking at us quizzically though.

"She's hurt," Pim said.

Immediately, Mom ran and got a towel. She crouched down in front of the wolf and gently wiped off the blood.

"Where's the wound?" Dad asked.

"There is none," Mom said, her voice suddenly sounding tight.

Pim had been watching TV. A news reporter came over the TV now. She was standing in front of an alleyway where a body was lying with a white sheet draped over it.

"This is Natalie Peters for Channel 3 news. Only a few moments ago, the body of a little girl was discovered in this alleyway. The little girl was around the age of 8. Her throat had been torn out by some kind of animal,"

All eyes turned to the wolf.

"No way," I said fiercely. "There's no way she could've done that!"

"There's good evidence," Mom said sadly.

"I agree with Phil," Pim said angrily standing beside me. "If she wanted to kill before she would've killed Candida no? Why do this now? I don't think she did it!"

"Pim…" Mom said in a reasonable tone.

"No mom," Pim said indignantly.

I've never seen Pim this adamant about something.

"We don't believe she did it," I said firmly. "When she changes, she can tell us what happened…what REALLY happened."


	5. The Leak

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER FIVE-THE LEAK

The sun came up and Gabrielle changed.

Mom quickly got her clothes and Gabrielle changed.

"I don't believe this," Gabrielle said pacing the living room.

"Neither can we," Mom said dryly.

"Mom," I said warning. "What happened Gabrielle?"

"Remember how I told you that there were also Tyrix's here in Pickford?" Gabrielle asked turning her eyes onto mine.

"Yes,"

"Well, that's who killed the little girl," she said gravely. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"But you had blood on your face and muzzle," Dad said frowning.

"It was the little girls," Gabrielle said swallowing and looking sick to her stomach. "It…sprayed."

"We told you she didn't do it," Pim said firmly to Mom and Dad.

"Oh dear," Mom said looking upset. "We're so sorry, Gabrielle. We should've never doubted you for a moment."

"That's okay," Gabrielle said. "And I think I know who the Tyrix is."

"Who?" Pim asked curiously.

"Sam," Gabrielle said gravely.

GABRIELLE.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

"Positive," I said nodding. "When he shook my hand, I got a flash. In that flash, I saw the black wolf standing over the little girl. The same thing that happened earlier."

"Like a premonition?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

I nodded.

"How can you be sure it's him?" Phil asked.

"I can't," I admitted. "But he's definitely a suspect. We really need to keep Keely in plain view. Don't let her go off with him alone."

Phil nodded.

"Let's head to school,"

Wearing another one of Mrs. Diffy's outfits, a navy skirt and a red shirt, Phil, Pim and I headed to school. We met Keely and Sam by Phil's locker.

"Did you hear about that murder?" Keely asked looking pale and upset.

"Yeah," Phil said. "Do the police have any idea as to what did it?"

"No," Sam said. "But it looks like the work of a dog or something…maybe even a wolf."

"A wolf?" Pim scoffed rolling her eyes. "Oh please. There are no wolves here in Pickford, dude. I think you're confused."

"Am I now?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's right," Phil said firmly. "There's no such thing as wolves here in Pickford."

Sam just sighed.

Just then, two police officers entered the school.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"I'm going to head to Science," Sam announced. "I'll see you later, Keely."

Sam headed off.

Keely's expression was starting to have me worried.

"Keely?" Phil demanded as he too caught Keely's expression.

"What did you do blondie?" Pim asked.

"I-I told the police I knew who killed the little girl," Keely stammered swallowing. "I told them it was Gabrielle."

"What?" Pim declared looking outraged.

"Keely," Phil said in an angry and disappointed tone.

"I'm so sorry! I panicked," Keely said looking upset now.

I sighed myself.

"I trusted you," I said in a low tone. "And you let me down."

Keely looked even more upset now.

The two police officers came over to us.

"Is one of you a Gabrielle Morris?" one of them asked.

"No," Phil said shaking his head. "She headed off down the corridor."

The police remained standing.

"Dark brown hair and blue eyes," the second officer read from a pad.

"You gave them a description?" Pim cried.

Keely shrank against the lockers.

Sighing, I held out my wrists.

The officer placed a pair of handcuffs on them.

"We'll be contacting your parents," the second officer said as they led me down the corridor.

PHIL.

I watched as the police officers led Gabrielle out of the school. She glanced back at me every once and a while before she was completely out of visual range.

I rounded on Keely.

"I can't believe you did that!" I cried outraged.

"She probably did kill that little girl!" Keely retorted. "She's a werewolf for crying out loud!"

"It wasn't her!" Pim said angrily. "There's a second werewolf here! He's the one who did it!"

"How can you be sure?" Keely retorted angrily. "Did she tell you she didn't do it? Phil only believes her because he likes her!"

"I believe her too," Pim argued.

I've never seen Pim like this.

I was so angry that I couldn't even speak.

"I can't talk to you right now," I snapped as I turned and began stalking off down the corridor.

Pim was at my heels.

Throughout the day, I couldn't stop worrying about Gabrielle. If they did find out about her, they'd certainly want to destroy her or something. She'll be placed in jail for the human end of it though.

I couldn't let that happen. I was going to confront Sam.

During lunch, I sat with Pim. I didn't care if I was seen with 6th graders. I was in no mood to sit with Keely.

"What are we going to do, Phil?" Pim asked pushing her food around on her plate.

"I don't know," I said miserably. "Somehow we've got to find Sam and make him confess do killing that girl."

"What about the Nilidizer?" Pim suggested.

"Naw," I said shaking my head. "It has to be done in front of Keely."

"I can't believe Blondie called the police," Pim said sadly. "She had no proof either."

"We don't either," I said reasonably.

Pim glared at me scandalized.

"You're agreeing with her?"

"No," I said quickly. "No I'm just playing the Devil's Advocate. But I believe Gabrielle. She did tell us that there were other werewolves here she just didn't know who exactly. It could be anyone."

"I say we go to the police station after school to visit Gabrielle," Pim suggested.

"Good idea," I said.

So after school, we headed to the police station.

GABRIELLE.

I was in a holding cell. There were two other juvenile's in with me. Sighing, I draped my arms through the bars and rested my forehead against the bar.

My dad had been called. He was on his way.

Just then, I looked up and spied Phil and Pim. They talked to a female cop before she gestured to where I was.

Phil and Pim hurried over.

"Are you alright?" Phil demanded standing close to the bars.

My fingers barely touched his shirt.

"Been better," I said smirking. "Hey Pim."

"I'm so sorry about Keely," Phil apologized quickly. "I had no idea she did what she did."

"It's alright," I said sighing. "I can't say I don't blame her."

"But you're innocent!" Pim said looking shocked. "Why would you want to go to jail when you're innocent?"

"Do you really think people are going to believe that I'm a werewolf?" I asked dropping my voice.

"We're going to prove Sam did it," Phil said firmly. "Then you'll be set free."

Pim spied my Dad and hurried over to him.

Phil stood closer to the bars now.

"I know you didn't do it," he said quietly, his brown eyes locked on mine.

I put a hand on his through the bars.

"That's sweet," I said softly.

Suddenly, he moved his face close to mine and he kissed me through the bars. I gently and softly kissed him back.

He pulled back just as Pim and my Dad came over.

"These two know about you?" Dad asked.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"I don't understand it," Dad said shaking his head. "She's never hurt a human being before."

"We know it wasn't her, sir," Phil said shaking his head. "She had a premonition of another wolf attacking the little girl."

"Is this true?" Dad asked, looking at me.

I nodded.

"I think it was a Tyrix,"

"A Tyrix? My God," Dad breathed looking paler than normal.

"We have our suspicions on whom it might be," Phil said slowly. "There's a new student in school now named Sam Androse."

"Androse?" Dad said suddenly becoming alert. "You're kidding right?"

"No," Phil said looking at him. "Why?"

"Dad?" I asked alert now.

Dad looked worried and scared.

"Sam's family is well known," Dad began slowly. "They're one of the renowned Tyrix families."

"Are you saying they're like 'royal' werewolves?" Pim asked curiously.

"'Fraid so," Dad replied grimly. "See, each werewolf 'species' if you will have their own family traits. Ours come from a long line if respected and loyal werewolves…the Androse's are well known, feared and quick to kill just because they can. They think because of their name, nothing will happen to them."

"I see," Phil said nodding. "Is there no way then to punish Sam for doing what he did?"

"Again, you said yourself you had your suspicions," Dad pointed out. "Without ample proof, we're sunk."

"What about if he confessed?" Pim suggested.

"That would work…but how would you get him to confess?" I said.

"Leave it to me," Phil said winking.

PHIL.

We bade Gabrielle good-bye and left the police station. Her father stayed with her.

"How are we going to do that?" Pim asked curiously.

I grinned and pulled out the Darin. I turned it on and waved it over me. Immediately, my appearance changed into Keely's.

"By a little snuggling," I smirked.

Pim cackled.

PIM.

My brother changed into Keely's appearance. He scanned himself.

"Phil? I want you to know that if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me," I said straight faced.

"Shut up," Phil/Keely snapped. "This is the only way."

I raised my hands in a submissive form.

"Okay…you're right," I said. "But where are we going to find Sam?"

"Where else? School," Phil/Keely smiled.

"At this hour?" I asked checking my watch. "It's four PM."

"I have a hunch okay?"

Phil pulled out a small tape recorder and stuffed it into his pockets. This tape recorder was able to detect sound up to 4 feet away. It would certainly be able to pick up Sam's confession clearly.

So we headed off back to school.

Sure enough, Sam was oddly at school in the computer room, typing on one of the machines. He looked up when Phil entered the room.

"Keely? What are you doing back here? I thought you had to go home?" Sam asked standing up.

"What? Oh yeah," Phil/Keely said. "I realized I had left something in my locker."

I stayed outside listening.

"So did you hear about that poor little girl?" Phil/Keely asked.

"Oh yes," Sam said. "Most sad."

"You still think a wolf did it?" Phil/Keely asked curiously.

"Oh yes it did," Sam said. "And it wasn't a normal wolf either."

"It wasn't?" Phil/Keely asked keeping her/his tone light.

"No…it was most definitely a werewolf," Sam whispered leaning close to Phil/Keely.

"You believe in them?"

"Oh sure," Sam replied automatically. "See, I'm one."

Phil/Keely kept her expression neutral.

"Really? Wow…I've never met a real life werewolf before."

_Phil's a good actor! _I thought proudly.

"And I have something else to tell you," Sam whispered even lower.

Phil/Keely listened.

"I'm the one that killed the little girl," Sam said smiling. "I let that Gabrielle take the blame."

"Clever," Phil/Keely said as she/he stood up. "Well, I must get going. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Absolutely," Sam said nodding. "Don't tell anyone…or else I will kill you too."

He smiled as he said this.

"Don't worry," Phil/Keely said smiling back.

She flew out of the classroom and we headed home.

Before we entered the house, Phil changed himself back.

"Now what? If I play the tape to the police, that would mean that Keely told and he could hurt her too," Phil moaned plopping down on the bed.

"We really are stuck," I said sadly sitting down on the chair.

"What are we going to do?" Phil mused aloud. "We're stuck between a rock and a hard place here."

We sat in silence.

"What if we asked Mr. Morris' family for protection?" I asked.

"What? You mean like a werewolf witness protection program or something?" Phil asked.

"Yeah," I said nodding. "They could protect us, including Keely. This way if the Tyrix's try anything, Keely would be safe as well as us."

"It's worth a try," Phil said nodding. "Let's get some sleep and then go for it in the morning."

I nodded and left Phil's room.


	6. The Morris Family

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER SIX-THE MORRIS FAMILY

Phil and I headed back to the police station.

Mr. Morris was talking with Gabrielle.

"Mr. Morris? Can we talk to you?" Phil asked nervously.

"Sure," Mr. Morris said.

We hesitated.

"In private?" Phil prodded.

He and Phil headed off to a corner and they began talking.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle demanded looking at me through the bars.

"Let's just say we've hit a bit of a snag," I said.

"Pim," Gabrielle prodded meaningfully.

"Alright, alright," I said rolling my eyes. "We got Sam to confess that he killed that little girl and framed you."

"How?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

"The Darin. Phil changed his appearance to look like you," I explained. "But there's a problem. Sam thinks he told you and said that if you told, he'd kill you."

"Oh man," Gabrielle moaned banging her head against the bars, making them rattle and clang.

Mr. Morris and Phil looked over.

"She's fine," I called grinning coyly and waving at them.

Gabrielle kept doing it.

"Stop," I hissed through clenched teeth. "We've come up with a plan."

Gabrielle finally managed to stop banging her head against the bars.

"What plan would that be?"

"We're going to ask your family for protection," I said.

"My family?" Gabrielle asked tilting her head. "You mean…?"

I nodded.

"Do you think they would do it?"

"I'm not sure," Gabrielle said slowly. "See, I was allowed to grow up with normal humans, but the rest of my family has a sort of an old fashioned belief that humans and werewolves shouldn't mingle…I mean they would never hurt a human being of course, but I'm not sure they would protect a human."

"Even if the human was in danger of being killed by the Androse family?" I asked putting my hand on my hips.

Gabrielle sighed.

"This is really up to my father. He's the only one that would be able to convince them,"

I turned to Phil and Mr. Morris.

"I'm going to call the family," Mr. Morris said. "I want Phil to be there to talk to them. Maybe hearing from him might help persuade them too."

"What about Keely?" Gabrielle asked worriedly.

"She should be spoken to," Mr. Morris said slowly. "She's the one who's in real danger here."

"Leave that to me," Phil said nodding.

"Good," Mr. Morris said. "I'm heading home and I'll call the family to come and meet at the house."

Gabrielle nodded.

Mr. Morris gave his daughter a kiss through the bars before turning and leaving. Phil put comforting hand on Gabrielle's as we turned and left.

PHIL.

Pim headed home to explain to Mom and Dad what had happened.

I immediately headed over to Keely's house.

Keely was sitting on the porch listening to music on her CD player.

"Phil?" Keely asked sliding the headphones off her ears. "Where's Gabrielle?"

"Jail," I said raising an eyebrow. "How could you not know that?"

"Oh Phil," Keely said as tears formed in her blue eyes. "I'm really sorry! I was so stupid to open my mouth! Now an innocent person is behind bars! I can't believe I did that!"

"That's not important right now," I said urgently. "Sam confessed to killing that little girl. I heard it with my own ears. He threatened you that if you told he would kill you. But to prevent that from happening, we're going to try and enlist the help of the Morris family to protect you until we can figure out what to do."

Keely's blue eyes widened.

"You're jealous," she said her voice shaking.

"God, Keely will you listen to me?" I demanded as I pulled out the tape recorder. "Listen to this!"

I hit the play button.

Immediately Sam's voice came over the speakers.

"_I'm the one that killed the little girl…I let that Gabrielle take the blame…"_

Keely's eyes moved onto mine.

"How'd…?"

"I changed my appearance into you," I explained. "See? He thinks he told you but he really told me. That's why we've got to try and enlist the help of the Morris family to protect you against the Tyrix's. Which is exactly what Sam is."

Keely slowly stood up.

"I can't believe it…" she said tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I can't believe I helped that scum!"

"You didn't know," I said softly putting the tape recorder away, back in my pocket and I stood in front of her. I put my hands on her shoulders. "You had no idea…none of us did."

"Gabrielle did," Keely muttered. "So what now?"

"We've got to head over to the Morris' house. Mr. Morris called the family. We've got to convince them to help us,"

Keely nodded.

We immediately headed over to the Morris residence.

By now, it was 9 O'clock.

We arrived at the Morris' residence. Mr. Morris answered the door.

"Good," he said. "Come on in. They're all here."

We slowly entered the house and headed into the living room.

There was a girl about Keely and I's age, a guy in his late 20's, two men in their 30s…one woman in her 30s, which was next to another woman who was in her 50's and a old man that had to be in his 60s.

"Phil? Keely? Let me introduce you to the Morris family," Mr. Morris explained. "This is my niece, Elaine…"

He gestured to the girl that was our age. "Her brother, Daniel…"

The guy in his late 20s. "My brothers Adam and Nick…my sister in law, Mary,"

One of the women in her 50s. "Next to Mary is my cousin Lucy and my grandfather, William."

I waved a shy 'Hello' and Keely just beamed.

"Alan, why did you bring those humans around?" asked Daniel surveying Keely and I like we were garbage.

"There's a bit of a problem," Mr. Morris explained slowly. He launched into the whole story.

"She told humans about us?" Lucy demanded.

"Yes," Mr. Morris said nodding. "But she trusts them. So do I."

"We told you not to trust humans," William scolded. "After what happened the last time?"

"I assure you," I said clearing my throat. "Keely and I would never betray Gabrielle's trust."

William studied me closely.

"What is your name, son?"

"Phil Diffy, sir," I said politely.

"You aren't afraid of learning that there really are werewolves among you?" William asked.

"No sir," I said. "Gabrielle is a great person."

"She's not a human being," Lucy said raising an eyebrow. "She's a wolf."

"She is too a human being," I argued. "Just because she changes at night on full moons doesn't make her less of a human being than Keely and I. She's got feelings, and emotions like a human. That's what makes humans humans…the ability to have feelings and emotions."

"She's kind, caring, thoughtful and a great friend," Keely added softly.

Everyone was silent and looked at each other.

"That is the most brilliant thing I've ever heard," William said as he broke into a smile. "And who are you, young lady?"

"Keely Teslow," Keely replied. "I'm the one that is in danger that needs your help."

"Very well," William said nodding. "We will help you."

The rest of the family grinned and nodded, except Daniel who folded his arms over his chest as the rest of the family came over to meet us.

"What's the plan for getting Gabrielle out of jail?" I asked.

"Tomorrow's the full moon," Lucy said. "We'll all change and break her out."

I nodded.

Two of the family members planned to stay with Keely at her house. Elaine and Lucy volunteered.

The next day, Keely and I anxiously went to school, wondering if Sam had any idea as to what was going to happen.

Apparently, he didn't.

When school was over, Keely and I headed home before heading to the police station.

GABRIELLE.

I looked out the window. A full moon hung in the darkened sky. Immediately, I felt a pang shoot across my abdomen. None of the police officers even noticed me doubled over in pain. I began changing.

PHIL.

I headed to the police station. As soon as I entered the police station, the police officers were terrified to go near one of the jail cells.

I saw why. Gabrielle had changed into the gray wolf.

"Oh boy," I said as I crouched down in front of the bars. "Help is coming."

Sure enough, about five wolves burst into the station. The officers leapt out of the way. The five wolves immediately came over to Gabrielle. They clamped their jaws on the bars and began pulling at them.

To my shock and awe, they managed to bend the bars enough so Gabrielle could squeeze through. Once she was out, they took off out of the station. I ran after them. They immediately headed to Keely's house.

Five wolves burst into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Teslow had joined my parents for dinner that night.

The wolves bounded up the stairs. I followed close behind. Elaine and Lucy had changed as well. Seven wolves now surrounded Keely.

"Wow," Keely said as three stood guard at her door while the remaining wolves scattered around the room.

"I know the feeling," I said sitting on the bed beside Keely. "Creepy but awesome huh?"

Keely nodded.

There was silence then Keely spoke.

"You like Gabrielle huh?" Keely asked quietly.

"Very much," I said softly.

Keely was silent again.

I checked my watch. It was now midnight.

"So far so good," I said to Keely then turned to her. I realized she had dozed off.

I smiled affectionately.

The wolves were yawning too.

I had hoped we hadn't made a mistake.

One of the wolves came up to me and started growling.

"He'll be here," I said.

Something heavy was thrown against the door to Keely's bedroom.

The wolves' ears perked up and Keely snapped awake.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"I think it's Sam," I said slowly.

Immediately, the wolves started snarling as the object threw its weight against the door again.

The door shook and rattled on its hinges. After three more thrusts, the door burst open, hanging on by one hinge.

The black wolf appeared.

The gray wolves went into action. They charged down the black wolf until it turned and left the house with its tail between its legs.

They kept charging the black wolf all the way out onto the street. Only one wolf remained behind.

Gabrielle.

When the sun came up, she changed back into her human self.

Keely quickly ran and got some clothes for her.

I waited outside the room until Gabrielle was fully dressed.

"Okay Phil," Keely called.

I stepped back into the room.

"I can't believe Sam came here," Keely said hugging herself.

"Don't worry," Gabrielle said putting an arm around her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Keely smiled at her.

"I'm going to get breakfast," Keely said quietly as she got up and headed down stairs leaving Gabrielle and I alone.

I went over to her.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded.

"Good," I said beaming. "Thank your family for me okay?"

Gabrielle smiled and I wrapped an arm around her waist as we headed into the hallway.

I suddenly heard Keely screaming down in the kitchen.

Gabrielle and I looked at each other before we tore down the stairs and I leaped over the banister. We tore into the kitchen. I skidded to a halt at the kitchen entranceway.

Gabrielle bumped into me from behind.

My breathing sped up as what I saw burned itself into my mind forever.

Keely was lying on her back with the black wolf standing over her. The black wolf's jaws had been clamped on Keely's throat. The black wolf raised its head, and looked at us. Blood stained the muzzle and chin. It retracted its top lip, exposing red canines and incisors.

The ears flattened out sideways as it snarled.

"KEELY!" I cried.

Immense guilt flooded over me as well as pure grief.

Gabrielle opened one of the drawers and pulled out a silver knife. She flung it at the wolf. The blade embedded itself into the wolfs side. A hissing noise erupted and a bit of steam arose from where the blade hit. The wolf took off, jumping through one of the living room windows.

I rushed to Keely's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Keely," I choked out as tears formed in my eyes. Gabrielle began sobbing as well.


	7. Silver War

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER SEVEN-SILVER WAR

I couldn't believe my eyes. Keely wasn't moving.

Blood pooled around her neck.

I felt my entire body shaking violently.

I felt a lump of tears sticking in my throat.

"God no…KEELY!" I wailed.

I woke up abruptly. I was sitting in the bedroom. Gabrielle was curled up in human form on the chair. Keely had dozed off on the bed.

"Keely!" I cried happily as pure relief flooded over me.

Keely snapped awake.

"Huh? What?" she asked looking around wildly.

I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank God you were okay!" I cried hugging her tightly.

Keely hugged me back with a bemused expression on her face.

Gabrielle woke up too, yawned and stretched.

"Phil? Is everything okay?" she asked curiously.

I finally released Keely and turned to her.

"I had the most horrible dream! I dreamed that Keely went down to the kitchen and was attacked by a wolf," I said shivering.

"Oh god," Gabrielle said as the color drained from her face. "It was just a nightmare, Phil."

I still couldn't get the image of Keely lying on the floor with her throat torn out of my head. I briefly closed my eyes and then re-opened them.

"I'm fine," Keely said softly. "Nothing will happen to me. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Now," Keely said brightly. "Who wants breakfast?"

"We're going with you," I said automatically.

GABRIELLE.

I could see Phil was still badly shaken over the nightmare he had. I think it really disturbed him and upset him.

The three of us headed down stairs.

Phil was immediately scanning the kitchen for any sign of the wolves.

Once he was sure it was clear, he seemed to relax.

Mr. and Mr. Teslow arrived home.

"Hi you three," Mrs. Teslow said eagerly. "Did you three have fun?"

"Oh yeah," Phil said grinning.

We shared a private wink that thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Teslow didn't see.

"Phil, please thank your parents for a lovely time," Mr. Teslow said to Phil smiling.

"I will," Phil promised.

"I really should get home," Phil said.

"We'll see you at school," Keely said softly.

He smiled and winked at me.

"I really should get going too," I said apologetically.

Phil waited for me and we left the Teslows'.

"Do you really think it's over with?" Phil asked as we headed back to his house.

"I hope so," I said quietly. "The Androse family has been known not to give up either. Unfortunately, we're just going to have to wait and see. That's all we can do for now."

Phil nodded.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"You bet," I said eagerly.

We went our separate ways.

The next morning, we met at school.

"Is it over?" Keely asked leaning close.

We were leaning against Phil's locker.

"As I told Phil yesterday, I'm not sure," I said gravely. "The Androse's have been known to put up a fight as well. We're just going to have to wait and see."

"This is so scary," Keely said hugging her binder against her chest.

"Don't worry," Phil said putting an arm around her shoulders. "We'll continue to fight."

Keely gave him a half hearted smile.

Just then, Pim spied us and hurried over.

"Has anyone seen Berwick?" she asked looking from me, to Keely to Phil.

"No," Keely said. "Where is she?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking," Pim said rolling her eyes. "She hasn't shown up for homeroom."

Immediately, Phil, Keely and I exchanged worried glances.

"You don't think…" Pim began slowly picking up on our worried expressions. "The werewolves…?"

Her voice dropped.

"Pim? Where is her locker?" I said urgently. "I can pick up a scent."

Pim led me over to the lockers.

I leaned close and sniffed.

"Yeah I got her scent," I said closing my eyes.

"Can you follow it?" Phil asked eagerly, his brown eyes locked on mine.

"Sure but it means we're going to have to cut school," I said.

"That's fine with me," Pim said shrugging.

"Oy, Pim Mom and Dad said if you miss another class you're grounded for a month," Phil said warningly. "You'd best stay here incase she does show up."

"She's my friend," Pim argued.

"Oh now she's your friend? After the way you treated her?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phil and Pim got into an argument.

"Hey," I said breaking them up. "Pim? It is a good idea for you to stay here. You don't need to get into anymore trouble."

"Fine," Pim muttered.

"How come you listen to her?" Phil asked shocked. "But you were ready to argue with me?"

"Because she can tear my arm off," Pim said simply as she walked off down the hallway.

"At least she listens to someone," Phil muttered shaking his head.

"Anyway," I continued. "Phil? It might be best for you to stay too. Keely and I can handle this."

Keely's blue eyes widened with surprise.

"Really?" Keely asked.

I nodded.

"Sure," Phil said.

Keely and I made sure that the coast was clear before we snuck out of the school.

"Are you still getting her scent?" Keely asked as we jogged along the street.

"Yeah," I said nodding. "It's getting stronger too."

I followed the scent for a good half a mile until we came to a ditch area.

"Oh God…Please no," Keely swallowed.

I walked through the ankle high grass until I spied a small shed.

"Stay here," I whispered to Keely.

She immediately crouched down out of sight.

I slinked over to the shed and peered in.

Sure enough, Debbie was tied to a chair. No one was guarding her. I carefully snuck into the shed.

She looked up when she saw me.

"Oh Thank Heavens!" she squealed.

"Ssh," I said putting a finger to my lips. "Quiet."

She immediately fell silent.

I quickly untied her and we snuck back out.

Keely, Debbie and I hurried back to the school.

"You're okay!" Pim squealed as she gave her a hug.

"What on earth happened?" Phil demanded.

"Well," Debbie began. "I was heading to school when this big horrible smelling man just grabbed me, blindfolded me and then the rest is a blank."

"Are you sure it wasn't Uncle Larry?" Pim cracked.

"Pimsie," Debbie scolded. "I'm serious here."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" I asked.

Debbie frowned.

"No…but he was tall and kind of chubby,"

She playfully poked Pim in the midsection.

"Someone's been eating too many sweets," she grinned.

Pim slapped her hand away.

"This is serious," I said scolding. "More than likely, he was part of the Androse family. This means they're planning something else."

"Oh man," Phil moaned. "It's certainly not over."

"I'm afraid not," I said gravely. "Anyone that's close to me now is in danger."

"But we're not going anywhere," Phil said firmly. "We'll fight too."

Keely and Pim nodded.

I smiled.

"That's really sweet guys," I said. "But the last time human fought against the Androse family, 50 had to be sent home in pieces."

Debbie's face drained of all color.

"Eep," she said swallowing.

"But we've got your family on our side right?" Keely asked keeping her eyes locked on me. "They'll help right?"

"They fought for a human once," I said. "I'm not sure if they'll do it again."

Keely looked at Phil exasperatedly.

"Then what do we do?" Phil asked.

"We fight ourselves," I said narrowing my eyes.

Phil, Keely and I headed to Phil's house.

"Gabrielle look nice today," Curtis said beaming at me.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him brightly.

"We may actually need your help," Phil said suddenly to Curtis.

Curtis shook his head.

"Last time Curtis helped, Curtis was burned," Curtis said glaring at Pim.

"Sorry," Pim said shrugging. "I told you not to add that much charcoal to the grill and light it."

"Pim told Curtis that was how it was supposed to be," Curtis said.

"It was a joke," Pim said sheepishly.

"Curtis," I said holding up a hand. "I need your help."

Immediately, Curtis' expression brightened.

"Curtis help Gabrielle," he said happily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pim and Phil exchange winks.

"I need you to help us fight the Androse family," I explained. "They're evil werewolves who want to attack and kill."

"Ooh. Sound like bad dogs," Curtis said nodding. "How can Curtis help Gabrielle?"

"You're going to have to find anything silver…pure silver that is and bring it here. Got it? We're going to have to make weapons,"

"Curtis sensing that this is going to be dangerous," Curtis said slowly.

"Please?" I asked putting a hand on his arm and looking at him pleadingly.

"Oh okay," Curtis said.

"Great," I grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Curtis' cheeks flushed with color and he took off out of the house.

"I think you've just made his day," Phil said grinning broadly.

I grinned.

"Okay," I said turning serious again. "We're going to have to make silver spears, or anything silver."

"Silver bullets?" Pim suggested.

"We don't have a gun, Pim," Phil said rolling his eyes. "Besides, guns are barbaric."

"Spears would do the trick," I said. "Anything sharp and pure silver."

"Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy about stealing," Pim said pawing through one of the drawers. "But oh well."

Curtis came back an hour later with silver objects…a silver knife, a silver fork, a silver tray and other various objects.

"Are these pure silver?" I asked.

Curtis nodded.

"They come from antique store. Woman say they 100 silver,"

Phil, Pim and I glanced at each other.

"You didn't…steal them…did you?" Pim asked slowly.

"No," Curtis said shaking his head. "Woman gave them to me before she run screaming out of store."

We giggled.

"Now what?" Phil asked.

Keely came back down from the Diffy's attic.

She also had some silver objects.

"I found these," she said dumping them on the kitchen counter.

"Now, we use one of your gadgets to turn these into weapons," I said. "Would the Wiz'rd do the trick? Or the Darin?"

"Might," Phil said as he pulled out the Wiz'rd and Darin. He handed Pim the Darin and they pointed them at the silver objects.

In a flash of light, the entire silver collection was turned into silver spears…pure silver from tip to handle.

"Excellent," I said beaming. "We've got to hide these until the Androse' are ready."

"When will that be?" Pim asked.

"Any day now," I said gravely.

So the next few days, we waited nervously without any indication that the Androse's were up to something.

Mr. and Mrs. Diffy didn't mind the silver spears, as long as we knew what we were doing.

I assured them that this was the only way, or else the werewolves would continue to hunt and torture humans.

Pim, Keely, Curtis and I were polishing the silver spears. I was using an old rag. I applied some of the special polish on the rag and ran it along the tip.

"Careful," Phil said looking up from his spear.

"Don't worry," I said smiling reassuringly.

Suddenly, the rag tore and I felt my palm slide across the blade. The pain was excruciating and a small hiss of steam rose up from the laceration. I screamed and clutched my hand.

"Gabrielle!" Curtis cried as he rushed over to me.

"Water," Phil said immediately.

Phil turned on the faucet and Curtis shoved my hand under the cold water. It felt soothing, but it was too late. I felt my body becoming weak.

PHIL.

Gabrielle was slumped against Curtis.

"Weak," she said leaning against him.

"Get her upstairs," Pim said urgently.

Curtis helped her up the stairs.

"Will she be alright?" Keely asked alarmed as pure concern and worry filled her expression.

"She should be," I said clearing my throat. "It was only a small laceration. The silver didn't really go through her skin."

But I was feeling just as terrified myself.


	8. Invasion of the Wolves

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER EIGHT-INVASION OF THE WOLVES

Keely and I headed upstairs after Curtis and Gabrielle. I was really worried about her now.

The laceration was not deep, but I could not keep from worrying about her.

Gabrielle was lying on my bed. Curtis was standing leaning against the wall with a concerned expression on his face.

"How is she doing?" Keely asked swallowing.

"Curtis not sure," Curtis said nervously. "Gabrielle very hot."

I sat down on the bed beside Gabrielle and placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"Keel, go and get the thermometer," I said.

Keely took off to the bathroom.

She came back with the thermometer. She handed it to me.

I carefully slipped it into Gabrielle's mouth. We waited until it beeped. I took it from her mouth and read it.

"103.2. Get her a cold rag," I said.

Curtis took off.

He came back shortly with a cold rag. I took it from him and placed it across Gabrielle's forehead.

Sweat glistened on Gabrielle's forehead and neck.

"Phil," Keely said suddenly. "What do you know about werewolves and silver from what you've read in the future?"

I kept my eyes on Gabrielle.

"Well, silver destroys them. It kills them," I said.

"Does this mean Gabrielle is going to die?" Keely asked her voice cracking.

"I don't think so," I said. "The silver had to really be entered into her bloodstream. But this might definitely weaken her to a point."

"Gabrielle must get better," Curtis said lowering his brown eyes to Gabrielle.

Mom and Dad came home and immediately notified Mr. Morris.

Even Pim was concerned.

Mr. Morris came over.

"Will she be alright?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Well, if it was just a laceration, she'll be weak that's for sure," Mr. Morris explained slowly. "Thankfully, it wasn't deeper or else she wouldn't be here right now."

Pim swallowed.

"All we can do now is wait it out," Mr. Morris continued.

Over the next few days, we continued to watch Gabrielle's reaction to the laceration from the silver spear tip.

The fever finally broke.

And finally, on Monday, she opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said beaming up at me.

"Thank God you're okay!" Keely cried as she threw her arms around Gabrielle and hugged her.

Gabrielle hugged her back.

"We were so worried about you," I said earnestly.

Gabrielle sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

Our faces were inches apart.

Just then, the door opened to my room. Curtis entered.

"Gabrielle okay!" he said happily as he bounced over to Gabrielle and hugged her.

Gabrielle hugged him back.

"Your father was here before," Keely told her. "He was also concerned about you."

"Tell him I'm okay," Gabrielle grinned. "Thank God that silver spear didn't cut any deeper or else I might not be here now talking to you."

"That's what your father said," I said nodding.

I shyly put a hand on her shoulder.

Mom and Dad entered my room.

"Oh she's okay!" Mom cried happily as she too, hugged Gabrielle.

"I'll go tell Mr. Morris," Dad said beaming at Gabrielle as he turned and left the room.

Curtis sat down on the bed beside her and put his arm around her.

"Curtis, leave her alone," Mom scolded lightly. "She's probably exhausted after all that."

"It's okay, Mrs. Diffy," Gabrielle said softly. "He's not bothering me."

Curtis looked as though Christmas had come early.

Dad entered the room again shortly.

"Okay," he said. "Your father is much relieved now and thanked us for taking care of you."

"You're like a third daughter to us," Mom said giving Keely a big grin too.

Keely grinned back.

Gabrielle beamed.

GABRIELLE.

I felt a bit weak still, but I was okay and that was the main thing.

Phil kept his brown eyes locked on me the whole time.

Curtis left the room to play with Pim, who was also relieved that I was okay.

"So what happens now with the Androse family?" Keely asked.

"I'm not sure," I said sadly. "It's quite possible that they could start something."

"Start something? Like a war?" Phil asked curiously.

He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans. Keely was dressed in a pair of butterfly jeans and a white peasant style blouse.

I nodded gravely.

"We intercepted their plan twice," I explained. "Naturally they're going to want to make sure their plan goes the way it's supposed to this time. They won't hold back their resources."

Keely looked upset.

"So they could start a war?" she asked her voice dropping.

"Possibly," I said thoughtfully. "That would most certainly be a way to get back. But see, if they do, we've got to stop them at the risk of exposing us to the humans."

"This is so tricky," Phil said.

I nodded.

Once I had my strength back, I went home. Dad told the family what had happened and they agreed to fight if necessary.

The next day at school, Pim, Keely, Phil and I met at Phil's locker.

"I told Debbie to stay at home," Pim said. "And out of sight."

"Good idea," I said nodding.

"I just hope they don't start something at school," Keely said hugging her binder against her chest.

"Believe me," I said. "They would. As I said, they don't hold back their resources and they don't care how many innocent people they might have to kill."

"But won't those that they kill become one of them as well?" Phil asked.

"Only if they survive," I said. "If they are killed, the people are doomed to walk the earth as the undead."

"Eww," Pim said. "Normally, I would find that cool, but not now."

"I want to go to the library," Phil said.

So we followed him to the library.

He pulled out as many books as he could on werewolves. Phil and I were sitting next to each other. Across from us were Pim and Keely.

"She's right," Phil said scanning a paragraph.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Keely said slumping down in her chair.

Suddenly, the principal came over the loudspeaker.

"_What are you doing in here? This is off limits!_"

Keely, Pim, Phil and I exchanged worried glances.

We heard snarling and then there was a buzzing sound, which meant that the principal went off line.

We heard screaming in the hallways.

"Under the table!" I said urgently. "I don't believe it! They've started the war in broad daylight!"

Phil and I dove under the table. Pim and Keely dove under the table next to us. We were on our hands and knees.

"What are they doing?" Phil whispered to me.

Our faces were close to one another's.

"More than likely, taking over the school. I hope the students manage to escape," I whispered keeping my eyes locked on the bottom of the door to the library.

I heard toenails clicking on the floor, approaching the library.

"Quiet you three," I whispered. "Something's coming."

Phil, Keely and Pim were as silent as a stone.

Because we were under the table, we only managed to see the bottom half of the door swing open and something black and furry entering. We only saw the four legs and the shoulder area.

These wolves were much bigger than I was. I glanced over at Pim and Keely. They were shaking violently. Pim had silent tears running down her cheeks. I've never seen her like this before and I'm sure neither has Phil. This was something you don't normally wish to see…pure fear and terror in someone.

Seeing Pim, Keely put her hand over Pim's and squeezed it. Phil also reached for Pim's other hand and squeezed it as well.

That seemed to help Pim to a point.

The wolf walked around the table. We could hear it sniffing the air.

The paws were about the size of human hands. Pim looked pale and on the verge of vomiting right there.

I saw her constantly swallowing, a sure sign that she wanted to.

The wolf walked around our table.

We listened intently at the wolf's breathing.

Then, suddenly, the wolfs head was thrusted under the table and it clamped its jaws on Phil's jean covered leg. It dragged him out from under the table.

"Phil!" Keely screamed.

We quickly scrambled out from under the table. The wolf was dragging him toward a corner.

Pim's stomach heaved finally and she vomited near one of the bookcases.

Keely was just frozen with pure fear.

I reached into my bag and pulled out one of the small silver spear heads I decided to keep on me incase.

I threw it at the wolf. It missed by inches.

The wolf tossed Phil against one of the bookcases.

Phil crashed into the bookcase. Several books toppled down on top of him. He wasn't moving. Pim was still vomiting and shaking. Keely was still frozen in place.

The wolf stood over Phil, retracting its top lip, exposing white canines and incisors over Phil's throat.

"Don't even think about it, Poochie," I snarled my eyes flashing angrily.

I picked up the silver spear head and walked toward the wolf. The closer I got, the more the wolf lowered its jaws over Phil's throat.

"Leave him alone," I snarled.

The wolf growled in response

I was right on top of the wolf now. The jaws were opened around Phil's throat. All the wolf had to do was close his jaws, and that would be it.

Finally Keely snapped into action. I hadn't seen her sneaking around to the back of the wolf. She pushed the last bookcase on top of the wolf. At the same time, I dragged Phil out of the way.

The bookcase toppled onto the wolf. I tripped over a book and ended up landing on top of Phil.

At that moment, his eyes opened.

"Hey," he said.

I suddenly realized the position we were in. I quickly grabbed Phil's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks Keely," I said gratefully.

She nodded and seemed to be in awe at her bravery.

"Good thinking," Phil said giving Keely a high-five.

"Pim," I said.

Pim was leaning against the bookcase with one arm against her stomach.

"We've got to get out of here," Phil said putting his arms around Pim.

"Follow me," I said.

They stuck to me like glue as we carefully snuck out of the library.

It looked like most of the students managed to escape the school. Others were still trapped in classrooms or closets. Several wolves were patrolling the hallways and corridors.

We slipped out the back door and took off to Phil's house.

We met Dad there.

"We heard!" Mrs. Diffy cried throwing her arms around Phil and Pim. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes," Phil said. "Thanks to Gabrielle and Keely."

"What's going on?" Pim asked, her voice strained from vomiting.

"The Androse' have declared war on humans," Dad said gravely.

"What's going to happen now?" Keely asked keeping close to Mr. Diffy.

"Well, my family is calling in their resources as well," Dad said. "Which means the Landrols will have to go into battle against the Tyrix's. This is to ensure that that our species isn't exposed to humans."

"Is it the Androse family?" Phil asked.

Dad nodded.

"Plus several others we didn't know about. But the Landrols have a few tricks up their sleeves too,"

"Will Gabrielle have to do battle too?" Phil asked, nervously glancing at me.

"No," Dad said shaking his head. "She's too young yet. I am going to have to though."

Everyone was stunned.

"We had no idea that you were one too," Mrs. Diffy said.

Dad smiled.

"Of course. Where did you think she got the gene from? I'm able to control the transformations,"

Mrs. Diffy blushed.

"I want to, Dad," I said firmly.

"No, Gabrielle," Dad said shaking his head. "You have your friends that worry about you. You are to stay here and protect them."

"Dad…" I protested.

"NO," Dad said firmly. "And that's it. I will be fine…don't worry."

He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Dad," I said burying my face into his chest.

"I love you too," Dad whispered pressing his face into my hair. "Stay with the Diffy's. They're good people."

Dad released me after a few minutes.

"I'll be back…I promise," Dad said.

He left the Diffy's house.

Mrs. Diffy put her arm around my shoulders and Pim threw her arms around my midsection.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Mrs. Diffy removed her arm when Phil threw his arms around me and pulled me tightly against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on top of his shoulder. I shut my eyes and cried. His arms encircled me tightly. Keely joined in too.


	9. The Battle

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER NINE-THE BATTLE

After the hug, we all released each other.

I was scared for my father. I didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Diffy said reassuringly. "Your father will be just fine."

I smiled.

"Let's start dinner," Mr. Diffy said forcing a grin on his face.

"Yum!" Pim cried happily.

I knew they were just trying to keep my mind off what was happening. But I couldn't help but fear that the Tyrix's were going to force the Landrols to be exposed.

We ate dinner.

I silently pushed my food around the plate.

Phil looked over at me with a worried expression.

"You okay?" he mouthed to me.

I nodded and offered him a smile.

Later on, I bunked with Pim and Keely in Pim's room.

Mr. Diffy pulled out two sleeping bags for Keely and I. We set them up on the floor.

Keely slid into hers.

"I really can't believe this is happening," she said looking up at Phil. "I mean the whole werewolf war."

"I know," Phil said nodding. "It's really scary."

"I'm just terrified that something will happen to my father," I said quietly. "If anything happened to him I'd be lost."

"You could always stay with us," Phil said turning his brown eyes onto me.

I smiled.

"Thanks,"

"But I'm positive nothing will happen so lets stop talking about that," Keely said forcing a smile. "So, Gabrielle, what type of music do you like?"

"Oh," I said relieved that she changed the subject. "I like Play, Hillary Duff, and Celine Dion."

"Awesome," Phil said.

Keely told us what music she liked and so did Phil.

Pim joined in as well.

"Oh they're a really good band," Keely said turning to Pim. "I've heard of their music."

"I like to play it just to annoy Phil," Pim said grinning.

"You love to make my life miserable…don't you?" Phil asked frowning.

"Yep," Pim said joyfully.

"Seriously though," I said. "You do care about each other right?"

"Absolutely," Pim said looking at Phil. "After he saved me from that cliff when the Skyak crashed."

"She thought I would be mad," Phil added.

"I was sure he would explode," Pim continued. "But he hugged me and helped me down."

They smiled at each other.

"He's a good guy," Keely said with a serious expression on her face. "He's even helped me out a lot of times."

Phil moved his eyes onto hers.

"Like the time with the Virtu Date? When Bobby was after me?" Keely said.

"Oh yeah," Phil said slowly. "The robot."

There was silence then.

Pim made a raspberry sounding noise with her mouth and then glared at Phil.

"Phil that is disgusting," she said wrinkling her nose, but her blue eyes were twinkling.

Phil grabbed his pillow and playfully smacked Pim in the face with it. She retaliated.

Soon, Keely and I joined in on the pillow fight.

We were laughing and having a good time. I was able to forget the horrible thing that was going on right now.

We eventually fell asleep.

I dreamed:

_I saw my Dad running from a pack of the Tyrix wolves and then the next thing I knew, the alpha wolf jumped on Dad's back, knocking him forward onto the ground on his face. The rest of the pack caught up and crowded around him. I heard him screaming for help…but then the scream was cut off. I screamed._

I woke up screaming.

Immediately, the light was switched on. Phil, Pim and Keely were wide awake. Pim was the closest to me. She scrambled out of her sleeping bag and kneeled down beside me.

"Gabrielle? Are you okay? What happened?" she demanded worriedly.

I stopped screaming and hugged myself, rocking back and forth.

Keely and Phil appeared on my left side now.

"Is she okay?" Keely asked concerned, looking from Phil to me.

"Gabrielle?" Phil prodded gently.

"I had a horrible nightmare," I choked out as tears formed and streamed down my cheeks. "I dreamed that the pack of Tyrix's attacked Dad."

"Oh," Phil said putting a hand on my shoulder. "It was just a nightmare. Don't worry about it."

"It's easy for you to say," I said as fresh tears slid down my cheeks. "You have a family that cares about you. All I have is my father. If anything happens to him, I'm lost. I'd have no one."

Pim put her arm around me and pressed her head against mine. Keely did too.

I wasn't able to go back to sleep after that. I was awake for the rest of the night. Phil stayed awake with me also.

In the morning, we sat around the table and ate breakfast. Since I didn't sleep much last night because of the dream, I started dozing off at the table. The next thing I knew, I had slumped against Phil with my head against his shoulder and I was out like a light.

PHIL.

Gabrielle slumped against me with her head on my shoulder and she was out like a light. Her hair brushed against my cheek.

"What on earth…" Mom asked looking alarmed.

She looked from me to Gabrielle.

"She had a nightmare last night," Keely explained. "She couldn't go back to sleep after that. She was up all night."

"Poor dear," Mom said sympathetically.

"She's really worried about her father," Pim said. "She's scared…well, terrified that something will happen to him with this war."

"I can understand that," Dad said helping himself to some pancakes. "I mean I know this isn't really a consolation, but she's certainly welcomed to stay with us."

"Right Dad," I said a bit angrily. "We're from the future. I don't think she'd want to come with us back home. This is her home now…her time."

Keely was silent through all of this.

"Your father is almost finished with the Time machine," Mom said. "We should be…"

Not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence, I abruptly got up, causing Gabrielle to fall off her chair.

She fell off the chair with a 'thud'.

"Phil…" Mom scolded looking shocked.

I quickly left the kitchen.

KEELY.

Phil got up and left the kitchen, causing Gabrielle to slide off her chair and onto the floor. I could see he was upset by what Mrs. Diffy was about to say about the Time Machine.

I would be completely upset and devastated if they left. See, I love Phil…like more than a best friend but I wasn't sure how he felt about me.

I was scared to tell him because of this. I'd rather have him as a best friend then lose him all together.

Gabrielle clambered back onto her chair looking confused.

"What happened?" she asked looking from Mr. and Mrs. Diffy, to Pim, to me.

"I think we just gave Phil our first reason to hate us," Mr. Diffy said slowly.

At that moment, Curtis came into the kitchen.

"Mmm…pancake. Curtis love pancake," he said sitting down beside Gabrielle in Phil's seat and began helping himself.

I finished my breakfast and I went looking for Phil.

He was sitting outside on the porch staring at the sky.

I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I really don't want to leave here," he said quietly. "I have you and Gabrielle now. I would miss you guys extremely."

I was silent.

"I'd miss you too," I said quietly. "A lot."

"It's not fair," Phil said angrily. "I should have a say in this."

"Maybe if you talked to your parents?" I offered. "Maybe explain to them how you really feel."

Phil sighed.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pressed my head against his.

"Kids? I think you should come and see this," I heard Mrs. Diffy call from inside the house.

Phil and I got up and headed back inside.

Mr. Diffy, Mrs. Diffy, Curtis, Gabrielle and Pim were seated around the TV set.

We entered the living room and I sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Phil sat on the arm of the couch.

A news reporter was standing in front of a neighborhood. Several dogs were behind her…but as they got closer, I realized that they weren't dogs…they were wolves.

"This is Katie Banner for WKLO Channel 3 news," the reporter began nervously. "We've been getting so many reports of strange dogs roaming the neighborhood. I'm standing in front of Kellis and Vetroa Roads where the dogs have been seen recently. Police are urging residents to stay in their homes and not to leave."

We watched as gray wolves appeared next and charged immediately for the black wolves.

"It appears to be a pack of rogue dogs fighting for their territory." The reporter continued turning around. "Oh my God! Now they're coming toward me!"

The camera bounced around as the reporter and camera man safely slid into the news van and slid the door closed in time. We could hear the wolves snarling and clawing at the metal outside.

The screen went blank.

"It's begun," Gabrielle said quietly. "The battle."

We all looked at her.

GABRIELLE.

Everyone looked at me.

"How long do you think this will go on?" Keely asked nervously looking up at me from the floor.

"I'm not sure," I said. "It depends."

"Well Keely," Mr. Diffy said turning to her. "Looks like you won't be leaving here. I'll call your parents and let them know."

Keely nodded as Mr. Diffy got up and went into the kitchen where the phone was. It was a white cordless.

"Wolves fight?" Curtis asked turning his eyes onto Gabrielle. "Why?"

"Because my species is being threatened by the Tyrix's. The Tyrix's want to kill humans and my species don't…plus we're at risk for being exposed," Gabrielle explained.

Curtis exhaled.

"Wow," he said. "That be real bad. That would hurt Gabrielle yes?"

"Very badly," Gabrielle said. "My species would have to go into hiding…plus, the threat of ridicule, prosecution and people hunting us."

Curtis looked upset.

"I hope everything go okay for Gabrielle,"

Gabrielle smiled and then leaned forward and gave Curtis a kiss on the cheek.

Curtis fell off the couch.

We laughed.

Night time rolled around. It was a full moon out.

Gabrielle changed into the gray wolf but she was restricted to roaming the house. She wasn't allowed outside.

Outside, both sides were fighting. There were dozens of wolves from the Tyrix side and the Landrol side.

I knew somewhere out there was Gabrielle's father as well.

The gray wolf that was Gabrielle was curled up on the couch, with her hind legs tucked underneath her and her forelegs dangled over the edge of the couch. Pim and Phil were sitting on either side of her.

Pim was nervous around her after that last encounter at the library with the Tyrix.

The wolf yawned and stretched, flexing her paws. Her paws touched Pim's thigh and Pim nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Relax," Phil said.

The wolf finished stretching and yawning and then got up on all fours on the couch.

She nudged Pim with her nose.

Pim gave the wolf a quick pat on the head before returning her hands to her lap.

"She's really spooked around the wolf isn't she," Mrs. Diffy said thoughtfully.

"I think she's just nervous because of all this battling going on," I said.

The wolf jumped down off the couch and came over to me. She sat on her haunches on my feet and looked up at me, panting. Her red tongue lolled out and rested between the bottom canines.

I scratched an ear.

"Pim, that wolf that was in the library was a Tyrix," Phil said. "You know Gabrielle isn't going to hurt you."

Pim just nodded quickly and kept wringing her hands together on her lap.

Phil looked a bit concerned but said nothing more.

Outside we could hear snarling and whelping. Occasionally a garbage can would be knocked over with a clang.

We sat around watching TV.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Pim said as she got up and headed into the kitchen.

PIM.

The wolf was standing on all fours with her head lowered over the water bowl Dad put down for her. The wolf was thirstily lapping up water.

Keeping my eyes on the wolf, I went over to the fridge and pulled out a can of Sprite.

The wolf finished drinking and raised her head. Her amber eyes were locked on me.

"Just getting a drink," I said nervously to the wolf.

I clutched the can of Sprite. I was afraid that if I held it any tighter, it was going to explode.

I heard a noise behind me, but didn't pay attention to it. Suddenly, the gray wolfs ears flattened out sideways; her top lip retracted and exposed white canines and incisors. She snarled viciously.

I stood completely terrified.

"Gabby…" I whispered, not daring to move.

The next thing I knew, the wolf charged at me. I screamed and threw my arms up over my face protectively.


	10. Closure

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER TEN-CLOSURE

I waited for the wolf to attack…to feel those sharp teeth dig into my neck…but it never came.

I felt something jump cleanly over my head.

"Pim?" I heard Phil cry.

The next thing I knew, Mom, Dad, Keely and Phil were standing at the doorway into the kitchen. I slowly lowered my arms.

I heard snarling behind me and slowly turned around.

The gray wolf was fighting with a black wolf that had somehow gotten into the house.

I shakily backed away, bumping into Keely.

"You screamed," Mom said worriedly.

"I thought Gabrielle was going to attack me," I said nervously as I released my breath which I had no idea that I was holding in for so long.

The two wolves were fiercely fighting.

We heard the black wolf let out a 'whelp' before tearing past us, knocking Keely into Phil.

It tucked its front legs against its chest, pushed off with its hind legs and sailed cleanly into the window. Glass showered the interior of the carpet.

It disappeared into the darkness.

Phil set Keely back on her feet.

We turned to the gray wolf.

She was holding her front left foreleg up in the air. It was wounded.

She hopped toward us.

"Oh no," Mom said sadly. "She's hurt."

"Phil, go get the antiseptic," Dad said.

Phil tore out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came back in carrying a clear bottle of what looked like water.

He handed it to Mom. Mom grabbed a tissue and twisted off the cap. She wet the tissue with the liquid and went to approach the wolf when the wolf growled warningly.

"Okay," Mom said slowly. "Maybe someone else can try?"

Phil tried…again the wolf growled low. Dad tried…growled again…Keely tried…still the same.

"Looks like it's up to you, Pim," Dad said.

Nervously, I took the tissue with the antiseptic on it and stepped forward. The wolfs amber eyes were locked on me, but she made no noise whatsoever.

I gently took the leg in my hand and dabbed the tissue over the wound.

The wolf whelped, but made no attempt to bite or go for me.

Once that was done, I wrapped a bandage around the leg.

"How on earth did that Tyrix get into the house?" Mom asked alarmed.

We scanned the entire house. Phil found a large hole chewed into the side of the house through the vents.

Dad boarded up the hole and put stucco around it for extra support.

We all sat in the living room. The wolf was curled up on the floor in front of the TV.

None of the news reporters were able to get a story outside because of the wolf war going on.

We watched the gray wolf for any signs of movement that was unordinary inside the house.

The wolf's ears flicked backward and she raised her head. Dad put a finger to his lips and we fell silent.

Then, the wolf lowered her head. She was probably making sure herself. Obviously, it was nothing to worry about.

THE WOLF.

I got up on all fours, stretched my front legs out and yawned. At the same time, my claws came out.

Pim's face momentarily froze.

I stretched out my hind leg for a moment and then walked toward Pim.

She gingerly stretched her hand out and touched my forehead. I licked her hand.

"See Pim? Not all wolves are evil," Phil said softly.

Pim smiled.

For the rest of the night, I kept a watch over the Diffy's and Keely.

Luckily, no more wolves managed to sneak into the house.

The sun came up and I changed.

PHIL.

Gabrielle changed back into her human self.

Mom quickly grabbed some clothes for her and pulled her into the bathroom.

Shortly, Gabrielle and Mom came out. Gabrielle was fully dressed.

"I thought for sure you were going to attack me," Pim confessed to Gabrielle.

"Naw," Gabrielle said shaking her head. "You should know me by now. I don't attack innocent humans. Plus, I'm surprised you didn't hear anything behind you."

Pim blushed.

"I heard something but I wasn't sure what it was," she said sheepishly.

"So if Gabrielle wasn't there, you could've been attacked!" I said somewhat angrily. "You really should try listening and paying attention."

"Phil," Keely said. "She might not have recognized the noise. It could've been made so discreetly that she thought it was one of us or something."

"Doesn't matter," I argued. "I could've lost my little sister."

Pim's eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright, Phil," Gabrielle said slowly. "She's fine and that's all that matters."

I sighed and muttered an agreement.

"Right now I'm just worried about my father," Gabrielle said nervously.

"I'm sure he's fine dear," Dad said softly and encouragingly.

Gabrielle just hugged herself.

It was now quiet outside. I peered out the window. There were no sign of the wolves.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the Diffy's door.

Dad answered it.

"Hello," a man's voice said pleasantly. "I'm looking for Gabrielle Morris."

"Who are you?" Dad demanded.

"My name is Larry Danner. I believe Gabrielle would know me,"

"How? Who are you? Where are you from?" Dad demanded again.

"Mr. Diffy? It's okay," Gabrielle said gently. "I do know him. He's a friend of my fathers…one of us."

Mr. Diffy relaxed immediately as Gabrielle walked toward the front door. I stood behind her.

"Hello Larry," Gabrielle said. "What can I do for you?"

The man was short, slightly bald and had dark green eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"They know about you?" Larry whispered leaning close to Gabrielle.

"Yes," Gabrielle said. "It's alright. Dad knows and trusts them…so do I. Now what can I do for you?"

Larry's expression turned grave and solemn.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news, Gabrielle," Larry began slowly.

"No…" Gabrielle said shaking her head. "Please don't tell me what I think you're going to."

"He was killed by Mr. Androse himself," Larry continued quietly. "He fought well."

"No," Gabrielle said shaking her head furiously.

Tears began forming in her eyes.

"God no!" she sobbed.

She spun around and pressed her face into my chest.

"Is the war over?" Dad asked swallowing.

"Yes," Larry replied. "The Landrols won."

"I'm so sorry, Gabrielle," Larry continued glancing at Gabrielle's back.

He turned and stepped down off the stoop.

Gabrielle kept her face pressed into my chest. Dad closed the door and we led Gabrielle back into the living room.

"Oh no," Mom said sadly. "What happened?"

"Her father was killed," I explained keeping my arm around Gabrielle's shoulders.

We sat her on the couch.

"I'm so sorry dear," Mom said as she sat down on Gabrielle's right side.

"I'm all alone," Gabrielle sobbed pressing her face deeper into my chest.

All we could do was console her and comfort her.

Dad made breakfast.

He made pancakes and waffles.

"Our offer still stands, Gabrielle," Mom said gently handing Gabrielle the syrup. "You can stay with us."

"Yeah," Pim said eagerly. "You can help me rule the world!"

I shot her a warning look, but had to smile. She was back to her old self.

Gabrielle's lip twitched.

"Thanks," Gabrielle said uncertainly. "But I wouldn't want to impose on you, plus what happens if you go back home?"

At this, I noticed Keely's expression darken and she fell silent. She had been talking with Pim briefly.

"Well that's simple," Dad replied. "First, you wouldn't be imposing and secondly, you could come with us."

"Yeah it would be really cool," I agreed nodding.

Gabrielle was silent.

"I'll have to think about it," she said at last.

"That's okay," Dad said nodding. "You let us know when you're ready. For now, you can stay with us until you decide."

Gabrielle nodded appreciatively.

We went back to school the following day. It was a bit weird since everyone talked about the strange 'dogs' that fought the day before.

"I wonder if it was like a pack of rouge dogs that was kept as pets," a girl mused as she walked down the hallway with her friend.

GABRIELLE.

I still couldn't believe that Dad was gone. I miss him so much.

I slumped against the lockers and slightly banged my head on them with a clang.

"How are you?" Phil asked standing in front of me. His brown eyes were locked on mine.

"I've been better," I replied quietly.

"I know," he said just as quietly. "I'm really sorry about your Dad. I'm sure he fought with his heart."

I smiled.

"Thanks,"

I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so sweet," I said softly. "And a good friend."

"That's me," Phil said. "Friend good."

I laughed.

At that moment, Keely and Pim came over to us.

"Hey," Keely said giving me a quick hug. "You okay?"

"I've been better," I repeated.

"Have you decided on whether or not you're going to stay with Phil?" Keely asked gently.

I detected a hint of something in her tone, but I couldn't pick it up. I raised an eyebrow at her before I turned my attention back to Phil and Pim.

"Actually, yes I've come to a decision," I said nodding.

They waited patiently.

"I've decided that I think it'll be best if I stay with my pack,"

PHIL.

"Your pack?" I asked flatly.

Gabrielle nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to stay with my pack. We're going to be moving to another state and go into hiding," she replied.

That hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You c-can't," I stammered. "You're our best friend!"

Gabrielle's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I know," she said sadly. "I'm going to miss you three so much…but I think it's for the best."

"No," I said angrily. "Stay here! I'm going to miss you!"

Gabrielle's expression softened more, but I noticed a bit of jealousy on Keely's face.

"You're leaving us? After all we've been through?" I cried.

"Phil…" Gabrielle began, but I cut her off.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Go. Have a nice life."

With that, I turned and left the school.

I was angry with Gabrielle for leaving me. I really cared about her a lot and here she was leaving.

I was sitting on the porch staring at the grass and the sun setting in the pink sky.

"Phil? There's someone here to see you," Mom called from the house.

"Keely?" I called.

"No. Gabrielle,"

"Tell her I'm not home," I called back angrily.

"I heard that," Gabrielle's voice said directly behind me.

I looked up. She was dressed in jeans and a pink poplin shirt. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her small diamond stud earrings glittered in the orange light from the sun. She looked so pretty.

She sat down next to me and drew her legs up to her chest.

"Beautiful sky isn't it?" she asked softly.

I didn't reply.

"I came by to tell you something," she said.

"If it's good-bye, don't bother," I muttered.

"Why are you so angry at me?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Because we've been through a lot and then you're just going to up and leave me?" I asked angrily.

She had a stunned look on her face.

"And Keely? And Pim? And everyone that cares about you?" I quickly recovered. "We would've loved for you to stay here with us. We would've most certainly kept you from being discovered."

"It's not that," Gabrielle said leaning against me. "The pack needs me. You see, my Dad was sort of the leader."

"Oh I get it," I said keeping my eyes on the grass. "So now you've got to take over the 'family' business right?"

Gabrielle threw up her hand exasperatedly and stood up. She stood in front of me on the grass. I stood up also.

"Phil, will you please just listen for once?" Gabrielle cried. "I don't want to go but it's the right decision! I don't belong in the future with you. I'm grateful that your family considers me as a third daughter, I am really, It's really sweet…but I've got to go where I belong. I know you can understand where I'm coming from."

"We belong here," I grumbled

Gabrielle had tears streaming down her cheeks now. She leaned forward and kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back.

"I'm going to really miss you all," she said sobbing.

I just folded my arms over my chest as she walked around me and headed into the house.

I sat on the steps again and buried my face into my hands.

That was it. Gabrielle was gone.


	11. Part TwoChapter ElevenPhil's Missing

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

PART TWO: SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

CHAPTER ELEVEN-PHIL'S MISSING

It's been several months since Gabrielle left. Keely and I stood at my locker. I absentmindedly poured myself some fruit punch.

"Phil," Keely said gently. "Are you still upset about Gabrielle?"

"Yes," I muttered. "I miss her alright?"

"I know," Keely said sympathetically. "But she did what she had to do, Phil. It was the right thing. She didn't belong here."

"Just like I don't belong here right?" I snapped.

Keely's blue eyes filled with tears.

Immediately, guilt flooded over me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quietly. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

I leaned close and put my face close to hers.

"Accept my apology?" I asked in a soft, gentle voice.

Keely nodded and smiled as a single tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

She inhaled and a big smile came over her face.

"Say," I said brightly. "Why don't you come over my house today? We can go for a ride on the Skyak?"

Keely nodded eagerly.

"Sure," she said happily.

I grinned.

We headed to the rest of our classes.

After school, Keely came over. I got the Skyak ready in the backyard.

Mom and Dad just told me to be home by 5 for dinner. Oddly, Pim's 'plan' to dominate the world seemed to be on the backburner now. She's completely different now…she's more caring and compassionate, but she still has that 'evil' streak in her. I had to admit, it was a nice change. I really wondered if the bout with the werewolves didn't trigger this change in her. It probably did.

Keely climbed onto the Skyak behind me and wrapped her arms around my midsection.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," she said adjusting her helmet.

I hit the buttons and the Skyak began ascending into the sky.

We flew around for a bit, and then Keely tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Phil? Look down there," Keely said gesturing to a section of wooded area below us.

I glanced down.

There were a bunch of people that seemed to be in a fight or something.

Panic settled in and I ended up losing control of the Skyak.

"Hang on!" I cried as the Skyak zoomed all over the place and finally, we crashed into the wooded area a mile from where those people were.

I landed on my back.

I moaned and sat up. I unbuckled my helmet and looked around.

The Skyak was smoking as it lay buried in a rock. Keely was lying on her stomach not moving.

"Keel?" I demanded as I scurried over to her.

I reached her and gently turned her over.

"Phil? What happened?" Keely asked as she too sat up and took off her helmet.

"We crashed. Are you alright?" I demanded anxiously.

"Yes," Keely said as I helped her get to her feet and she dusted herself off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said.

Keely stood close by me and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked as I picked up a bit of fear in her tone.

"I'm not sure," I said.

We stayed close to the Skyak.

"I'm a bit scared," Keely admitted. "I've never been this far before."

"Don't worry," I said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I put my arm around Keely's shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze.

Suddenly, Keely fell forward unconscious for some reason.

"Keely!" I cried rushing to her side.

At that moment, I felt something heavy connect with my head as well. I fell to my side with my head resting on Keely's stomach. Blackness swallowed me up.

KEELY.

I moaned. It felt like someone put a hammer to my head.

I slowly pulled myself into a kneeling position. I rubbed the back of my head where something heavy had been connected with.

"Phil?" I asked looking around.

Phil was no where to be seen.

"Phil?" I demanded more shrilly.

There was no sign of him at all.

I jumped to my feet.

"PHIL! PHIL! WHERE ARE YOU?" I called anxiously.

No reply.

I was terrified. I hugged myself and began sobbing quietly.

Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes.

I froze.

A huge white wolf appeared with these amazing blue eyes.

I wasn't sure if it was a Tyrix or a Landrol.

"Nice wolf," I said in a shaky voice.

The wolf kept walking toward me, a steady walk. Those blue eyes were locked on me the whole time.

I kept backing up and ended up tripping over a piece of the broken Skyak. I fell backward and ended up hitting my head on a small rock. Blackness swallowed me up.

"I think she's coming around," a voice said.

"Poor Keely," another girl's voice said.

I moaned and opened my eyes. I was lying on my back on the couch in the Diffy's living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diffy?" I asked. "What happened?"

"We want to ask you the same thing," Mrs. Diffy replied. She had worry etched in her facial expression. "We picked up the Skyak's signal about 2 miles from Pickford in Danelford. That's a rural wooded area. One of the Landrols found you and brought you back here. She recognized you from Gabrielle."

She gestured to a girl about my age with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Lisa," the girl introduced.

"Hi," I said uncertainly. "I thought all Landrols left Pickford?"

"I stayed behind. They wanted one of us to keep an eye on a Phil Diffy and his family and friends," Lisa replied.

_Bless you Gabrielle!_ I thought relieved.

"Where's Phil?" I demanded.

"We thought for sure he'd be with you," Mr. Diffy said looking nervous.

"No," I said scared. "I was hit in the head with something heavy and I don't remember….I think Phil was hit too."

"Who could've done this?" Mrs. Diffy asked nervously looking to Lisa.

"The Tyrix's," she replied bitterly. "They're still sore after the loss of the war several months ago."

"Would they really hurt an innocent person?" Mrs. Diffy asked looking alarmed.

Lisa looked at us.

"They might," she said slowly. "I'm thinking it would be best to call in Gabrielle and the rest of the pack for this."

"I hope Phil will be alright," I said nervously as tears formed in my eyes.

"I'm sure he will be," Lisa said firmly. "The Tyrix's won't harm him unless their demands aren't met."

At that moment, Pim and Curtis came into the room.

"Where's Phil?" Pim asked looking around.

"We don't know," Mr. Diffy explained. "We think he was kidnapped by the Tyrix's."

"I thought that was over with?" Pim asked looking pale.

"Apparently they're sore over the loss of the war," I explained.

"They'd better no hurt Phil," Pim said angrily.

"Curtis shave wolves," Curtis said angrily. "If wolves hurt Phil."

I felt my lip twitch.

"Same here, Curtis," I agreed nodding.

Curtis nodded fiercely.

"How are you going to contact Gabrielle and the rest of the pack? Where are they?" Mr. Diffy asked.

"Los Angeles," Lisa replied. "I have my ways."

She gave us an eerie smile and headed outside. Once outside, she let out the loudest, most piercing howl we've ever heard.

"That's going to reach LA?" Pim asked awed.

"Wolves have a very distinct way of communicating," I said as a matter-of-factly. "You'd be surprised."

They looked at me.

"What? I read about wolves last week," I said looking defensive.

"Good thinking, Keel," Mrs. Diffy said winking at me.

I grinned.

Lisa came back in after a few minutes of howling.

"That should get them," she said pleased. "I should be hearing a reply back in…five…four…three…two…one."

Sure enough, several wolf howls could be heard in the distance.

"They're coming," Lisa said grinning.

"We're still not sure how that howl could reach all the way to LA," Pim said confused.

"Werewolf howls are different than regular wolf howls," Lisa explained. "They reach farther and longer distances than normal wolves. Tis how we keep in contact with members of our own species in different areas of the state."

We nodded.

That cleared a lot up.

We patiently waited for Gabrielle and the rest of the pack to arrive back in Pickford.

Shortly, around 5:00, the doorbell rang.

Pim and Curtis' expression brightened.

Mr. Diffy answered the doorbell. There standing with 5 other pack members, was Gabrielle. She looked amazing.

"Hi!" she squealed as she rushed into the house and threw her arms around me, Pim, Curtis and Mr. and Mrs. Diffy.

"Hey!" I said happily. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Gabrielle beamed happily.

"Come on in," Mrs. Diffy said to the other pack members.

They stepped in and we all sat down on the couch.

"So what exactly happened?" Gabrielle demanded looking at me.

I launched into the whole story.

When I was done, she looked upset.

"I can't imagine why the Tyrix's would want Phil," she said slowly. "The war is over. They lost."

"Probably because they're sore?" Lisa offered.

"That could be," Gabrielle said thoughtfully. "But still, why take Phil and not Keely?"

"Hey," I said looking outraged.

"No," Gabrielle said softly as her lip twitched. "I'm just speaking theoretically."

"Oh," I said.

"What's so special about Phil?" Gabrielle mused.

"He's from the future?" I guessed.

Everyone looked at me.

"What'd I do now?" I demanded.

"That could very well be it!" Gabrielle said excitedly jumping to her feet.

"But how? Your pack is the only ones that know right?" Mrs. Diffy asked looking alarmed again.

"Yeah," Gabrielle said. "But for some reason, maybe one of my pack members leaked that information out."

She eyed the members that were with her.

They all shook their heads.

"No, Miss," a guy in his 30s said. "Tis not one of us."

They all nodded.

"Someone had to," Gabrielle said. "If that is the reason why they took Phil."

"Why else would they? He's just a normal boy," Mr. Diffy asked.

"Other than him being from the future, I don't see any other reason," Gabrielle said gravely. "This means, I'm going to have to contact the other pack members and see."

We all looked at each other again.

"Okay," Gabrielle said finally. "Keely? Can you show me exactly where the Skyak crashed?"

I nodded.

"Good," Gabrielle said. "Let's go."

Mrs. Diffy drove us the mile and we got out of the car.

I took Gabrielle and the other pack members to the spot where the Skyak was still lying crashed and burned.

"Around here?" Gabrielle asked carefully scanning the ground.

I nodded.

They carefully searched the area and occasionally sniffed at the air.

"Yeah," Gabrielle said at last. "Phil was here definitely. He was taken for sure by a Tyrix."

"But where?" one of the female pack members asked.

"Not sure," Gabrielle said. "His scent dies down in that direction."

Gabrielle turned to me.

"Listen, we're going to have to go into the woods to find Phil," she said. "Why don't you stay with Mrs. Diffy here at the car? Tis a lot safer."

I nodded.

I headed back to where Mrs. Diffy was standing by the SUV. Gabrielle and the rest of her pack took off toward the wooded area.

"Where are they going?" Mrs. Diffy asked me.

"To find Phil," I replied. "They picked up his scent in the woods and it goes off in that direction."

"I hope he's okay," she said worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I said reassuringly.

But for some reason, I had a nagging feeling in my stomach that something wasn't okay. I hoped I was wrong though naturally. I love Phil and hated to see anything happen to him.

We could see Gabrielle and the others disappearing into the woods.

I nervously began pacing around, twirling my hair around my finger.

I had really hoped Phil would be okay and they would find him in one piece.


	12. No Clue

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER TWELVE-NO CLUE

GABRIELLE.

The pack and I carefully scanned and sniffed every possible inch of the wooded area. I got Phil's scent, but no Phil and there was no place to hide him here. It was really odd.

"Where could he be?" I wondered aloud nervously.

"Miss? What about if he was dragged through here?" the beta female of my pack asked. Her name was Shelly Larsen.

"That could be," I mused nodding. "But then wouldn't the scent go on?"

"Unless they dragged him into a vehicle of some sort?" asked the beta male and Shelly's husband, Erik.

"I'm betting that's what happened," I said nodding. "Let's head back to Keely."

We headed back to Keely and Mrs. Diffy.

"Anything?" Mrs. Diffy asked tearfully.

"We got a scent," I said. "But then it disappears. I believe he was dragged through the wooded area and then put into a car or something."

"So what do we do now?" Keely asked swallowing. "We can't just sit around and let something bad happen to Phil!"

"I'm afraid that's all we can do," Shelly said softly. "There's not much to go on really."

We headed back to the Diffy's and Mrs. Diffy relayed to Mr. Diffy what happened with the search.

There was really nothing we could do yet.

PHIL.

I was gagged, blindfolded and tied up somewhere. The smell was horrible and it smelled like an animals den.

"So this is the famous Phil," a male's voice drawled. "We've heard so much about you."

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"She will come once she knows we have you prisoner," the voice continued smugly. "The alpha female of the Landrol pack."

_Gabrielle? She came back!_ I thought relieved and happy.

"Once she comes here to save you, that's when we will kill her," the voice cackled.

"Leave her alone," I growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the voice continued as the cackle died down. "You see, she is my daughter."

I froze.

_Didn't Gabrielle's father die in the battle a few months ago? _I wondered curiously.

"I'm sure my messenger told her that I died in the battle a few months ago am I correct?"

"Yeah," I said now uncertain. "Why?"

"Because she turned from us," the male's voice rushed on. "She is really a Tyrix but chose not to run with us. The Landrol's are all dead. She's been lying to you all along and your friends."

I swallowed.

_I can't believe I actually started having feelings for her! And she was lying! _I thought as angry tears formed in my eyes, moistening the black cloth covering my eyes.

"The Landrol's have been dead for 200 years," the voice snickered. "She told you she was one because she was hiding from us."

"The battle…" I began.

"The Battle was between Tyrix's…the ones that follow Gabrielle are renegades…they've betrayed us as well. They left after we defeated the Landrols because they didn't like our methods of belief. They felt that humans and werewolves should live together in harmony…we however, despise humans and kill for food and fun."

I let this all sink in.

"So sit back my friend and wait," the voice continued.

The next thing I knew, the blindfold was taken off and Mr. Morris' face appeared in front of mine, along with several others that I didn't recognize.

I realized then that I was in some sort of abandoned house just outside Pickford.

GABRIELLE.

I nervously paced the Diffy's living room.

I had to tell them the truth. It was eating me up inside.

Curtis, Pim, Keely, and Mr. and Mrs. Diffy were sitting in the living room. Pim and Keely were sitting on the couch while Mr. and Mr. Diffy were sitting on the chairs. Curtis was curled up on the floor. The rest of my pack was in the kitchen playing a game of cards.

"Gabrielle? Is everything okay?" Pim asked looking up.

Curtis looked up also.

"Gabrielle seems upset," he said worriedly.

"I am," I said as I stopped pacing and faced them. "There's something I should tell you all."

They all watched expectantly and curiously. They were giving me rapt attention.

"You see," I said slowly. "The Landrols have been dead for 200 years."

"But you're…" Keely began.

"A Tyrix, yes," I said sighing. "I left the Tyrix pack because I didn't believe in their beliefs. They're Tyrix's as well."

I gestured to the rest of my pack.

All heads turned toward the kitchen.

"They left as well. Basically, we're renegades. We didn't like the way the Tyrix's lived. So we left the pack and told you all we were Landrols' because we wanted you to trust us to finish off the Tyrix's in hopes that humans and werewolves can live together in harmony."

There was a stunned silence that followed.

"So you really enjoy killing humans and eating them?" Pim asked her voice squeaky.

"No! Of course not!" I said. "We follow the Landrol beliefs. We want the rest of the Tyrix's finished off."

"You could've killed me!" Pim exploded. "That day in the kitchen!"

"Yes but I protected you right?" I said calmly. "If I wanted to kill any of you, I would've done so! But I regard all of you as my friends! I never hurt my friends or the people I care about!"

"I don't believe this," Mrs. Diffy said slowly.

"I understand if you hate me," I said quietly. "But I want to see Phil alive and well and will do everything I can to protect him and you all."

"We're supposed to believe you?" Pim demanded. "After you lied to us?"

I was silent.

"Yes,"

There was that dead silence again. This time, it was Curtis who replied.

"For one, Curtis believe Gabrielle," he said firmly. "If Gabrielle wanted to hurt Diffy's and Curtis, she would have done so. But she did not."

Curtis came over and stood beside me.

I gave him a grateful smile. I put a hand on his arm. He immediately began blushing.

Mr. and Mrs. Diffy looked at each other uncertainly.

"Well," Mr. Diffy said slowly. "She certainly has protected our family and never one showed any gesture of hurting us."

"Dad, she tried to attack me in the kitchen!" Pim cried.

"I was trying to get to the Tyrix behind you!" I said as tears formed. "If I wanted to kill you I would've killed you! I would've helped it! But I didn't!"

At this point, the tears began sliding down my cheeks.

"Alright," Mrs. Diffy said. "We all want Phil alive and well right? So I say let's band together and find him. Tyrix help and all."

She glared at Pim.

Finally Pim sighed.

"You're right Mom," she agreed. "I'm sorry Gabrielle."

She rushed forward and threw her arms around me.

I hugged her tightly.

"I really care about all of you," I whispered as I released her.

I gave Curtis a big hug and kiss. He immediately began blushing after that as well.

"But the problem is where do we start?" Mr. Diffy mused.

"Unfortunately, I've got a plan," I said slowly.

"Unfortunately?" Keely asked looking alarmed. "Why did you say 'unfortunately'?"

Keely was quiet through the whole 'I'm really a Tyrix' fiasco. She hadn't said a word about it.

"How do you feel about me really being a Tyrix?" I asked her.

I wasn't about to reveal my plan unless I knew everyone was okay with it…or somewhat okay.

Keely shrugged.

"It's cool," she said. "I admit I was a bit nervous and shocked, but you're right. If you wanted to hurt any of us, you would've done so and you never did. So that means you're really on the good side. And you want to see Phil okay."

I smiled.

"So why did you say 'unfortunately'?" Keely continued.

"I'm going to have to play the bad guy to find out where he is," I said slowly. "Which means I'm going to have to pretend to be on the 'evil' Tyrix side to get to Phil. I might act like I want to kill you or harm you, but remember…it's just an act okay? Unless anyone has any other suggestions?"

They all shook their heads.

"How will you get in contact with them?" Keely asked.

"Remember," I said smiling. "I'm a werewolf. Follow me."

We headed outside.

Once outside, I howled loud, long and clear.

Shortly, I got answers.

"They're at an abandoned house just outside Pickford," I said turning to the Diffy's, Keely and Curtis and the rest of my pack.

"You guys stay here," I said to the rest of my pack. "Protect them."

Shelly nodded.

"Good luck, Miss," she said softly.

I nodded and took off.

PHIL.

"She's coming!" Mr. Morris said eagerly. "She sent a signal!"

Mr. Morris turned to me.

"Now young future boy," he smirked. "You will be killed once Gabrielle gets here."

"I thought you were going to kill her," I said shocked, and terrified.

"Oh yes she will die too," Mr. Morris replied. "But see, you're going to die by her…paws if you will."

He smirked and held up a dog collar with a black box attached to it.

"She will be controlled," he smiled as if pleased with himself.

He offered no more explanation.

There was a knock on the door.

I looked out the window.

Darkness began settling in and a full moon could be seen now.

I heard the door opening and Gabrielle's voice.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

I heard the footsteps and shortly she appeared standing over me.

"How could you lie?" I demanded as tears formed in my eyes.

"It's actually very easy," Gabrielle said coolly.

"I trusted you," I continued completely hurt and devastated.

"You really should be careful who you trust there, Phil boy," Gabrielle smirked.

For a moment, I saw the shocked expression on her face when she turned and saw Mr. Morris standing behind her, but she quickly recovered.

"What are you going to do with him?" she asked turning to Mr. Morris.

"I thought perhaps you would like to do the honors of killing him?" Mr. Morris asked.

"Love to," Gabrielle grinned as she dropped to her hands and knees.

I looked back out the window.

The night time had arrived and the full moon was clearly visible. She began changing into the gray wolf.

Gabrielle was gone and all that remained was the beautiful, but now deadly gray wolf.

I frantically squirmed against the ropes that were tied around my wrists behind my back, and the ropes around my ankles.

The gray wolf's back was to Mr. Morris, who leaned forward suddenly and snapped the collar around the gray wolf's neck.

The wolf was startled and tried to slide the collar off with her front paws when she 'bowed' down.

Mr. Morris pulled out a small black remote and hit a button. Immediately, the gray wolf stood frozen.

"Kill him," Mr. Morris grinned.

The gray wolf retracted her upper lip, exposing those white canines and incisors and she snarled.

She stood over my legs and put her face close to mine. Her ears were pinned flat out sideways.

The menace in her expression will most certainly stay with me for a long time.

"Gabrielle, please," I said in a pleading tone. "It's me, Phil…don't do this."

The wolf only continued to growl.

I suddenly felt those sharp teeth sink into my shoulder.

I cried out.

I felt spreading warmth on my shoulder, making my shirt stick to my skin.

When the wolf pulled released my shoulder from her jaws, I looked and saw blood pooling and spreading on my shirt.

"Gabby…please," I pleaded again, feeling a bit faint from the pain from the bite wound and the loss of blood.

I ended up slumping sideways.

I kept my eyes on the wolfs. I knew that was a bad thing to do, it meant a threat, but I didn't care. This wasn't the Gabrielle I knew and I didn't care what happened to me. As long as my family and Keely would be alive and okay.

"Gabby…please…don't do this," I whispered.

Suddenly, I saw the menace and aggression vanish from the wolfs face. The old wolf was back.

I felt immense relief rush over me. The wolf lowered her head and licked at my face.

"STUPID GIRL!" Mr. Morris yelled.

He picked up a long silver knife and took a swing at the wolf.

"No! Leave her alone!" I cried weakly.

The gray wolf turned and the aggression came back. It charged Mr. Morris head on.

The two of them began fighting.

The rest of the Tyrix's frantically left the room, but I heard voices outside the house.

"Phil!" Mom's voice cried.

I heard snarls and whelps coming from somewhere in the house. The next thing I knew, Keely, Mom, Dad, and Pim stood in the doorway. Behind them two sets of wolves were fighting.

Silence behind them shortly and the only two left fighting were Mr. Morris and Gabrielle in wolf form.

She had him pinned down and clamped her jaws around his throat, digging her wolf teeth into his neck.

Just before Mr. Morris stopped moving completely, he thrusted the silver knife into the gray wolf's rib cage.

"NOOOO!" I howled.

Mr. Morris went limp.

The gray wolf staggered over to me, collapsing next to me with her head resting on my thighs. She didn't move. Those amber eyes were still fixed on me.


	13. Changes

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-CHANGES

"God…no please," I pleaded in a choked voice. "Not Gabrielle."

The gray wolf's head wasn't moving.

Fear and panic began creeping into my chest.

"Gab?" I whispered.

The wolf still didn't move.

My eyes moved onto the wolf's sides. They weren't expanding.

Tears began forming when I realized the horrible truth…Gabrielle was gone.

"Phil!" I heard Mom cry.

The next thing I knew, everyone was swarmed around me, frantically untying me.

"Are you okay?" Dad demanded worriedly.

"Fine…Gabrielle…" I began turning to the wolf that was now lying on her side with all four legs stretched out.

"She really cared about you," Mom said as her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

I was still completely in shock. The gray wolf still hadn't moved an inch.

"She can't be," I said shaking my head slowly, keeping my eyes on the wolf.

But it was true.

Keely had tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Phil I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

Even Pim had tears in her eyes.

I brushed past Pim and Keely and left the house.

The rest of the pack members had left. I'm sure they headed back home. I stood outside and folded my arms over my chest, raising my eyes to the sky.

My shoulder stopped hurting now.

KEELY.

"I'll go talk to him," I offered as tears slid down my cheeks.

Mr. Diffy was crouching down beside the gray wolf as I left.

I found Phil standing outside, with his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes raised to the sky.

"Why did she have to die?" Phil demanded as I stood next to him.

"She fought for us, Phil," I said gently. "She was protecting you. I knew she really cared about you as well."

It was just then that I noticed his shoulder.

"Phil! Your shoulder!" I cried gently touching it.

I pulled back the shirt, exposing two puncture wounds but all that was left now was two small circular scars.

"Oh, Gabrielle bit me while she had the collar on her," Phil replied shrugging his other shoulder. "No big."

But then, he turned around to face me and he threw his arms around me and pulled me close. His chin rested on my shoulder.

I heard him sobbing quietly.

"I miss her," he said quietly.

I hugged him back.

"I know," I said softly. "I do too."

We held each other for a bit before Phil released me.

I could see he was still deeply upset.

"Come on," I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Let's go home okay?"

He nodded.

Mr. and Mrs. Diffy and Pim all came out of the house. The sun was coming up now.

"Dad took care of Gabrielle," Pim said solemnly to Phil. "She's well taken care of don't worry."

"Let's go home dear," Mrs. Diffy said gently.

We climbed into the car and left.

PIM.

Over the next few days, I've noticed that Phil was a bit different.

I sat at the breakfast table and went to reach for the sausage when Phil picked up his fork and speared the last one.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey yourself," Phil said. "I'm hungry, shrimp."

He grinned as he continued to eat it in front of me.

_Okay so this wasn't completely abnormal…he finished the milk at one point causing him and I to switch bodies for the day thanks to Mom and Dad. That was an experience I never wanted again._

I went to reach for the orange juice next, and he grabbed that. I was just about to retort when he poured my glass for me.

I sat shocked.

"Thanks," I said shocked.

"No problem," Phil said softly.

I began eating my breakfast.

We headed to school.

Keely met up with Phil in front of his locker and I stood with them.

KEELY.

Pim, Phil and I stayed by Phil's locker.

"So are you ready for Mr. Williams' Science exam today?" I asked Pim curiously.

"Not really," Pim replied sighing. "I've got Candida in that class. She still calls me 'Pimple'."

"She does?" Phil asked snapping to attention now.

"Even after Gabrielle scared her?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," Pim said sighing again.

"I think it's time for me to step in," Phil said narrowing his brown eyes.

Phil and I headed to class but he disappeared during Spanish class.

He had excused himself from the classroom stating that he had to use the bathroom.

He was gone for a good 15 minutes…when he came back he had a dark stain on the collar of his white shirt.

He took his seat next to me and turned his attention back to the teacher.

"Mr. Diffy? You were gone for 15 minutes…is everything okay?" Mrs. Romeri asked concerned.

"Yeah," Phil replied. "I just had some 'thing' to take care of."

The look on his face sent chills up my spine.

I copied down my notes and then Phil leaned over close and his face was inches from mine.

I turned to face him.

Our noses were inches apart as well.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Phil replied. "I just love the perfume you're wearing. It smells so nice."

Alarm bells went off in my head.

"Um, Phil? I'm not wearing perfume today," I said slowly.

Phil inhaled and sat upright.

_That is just creepy. _I thought feeling a shiver running up my spine.

The bell rang, ending Spanish class.

I gathered my things up and stood up.

Phil also picked up his stuff and we headed out of the classroom.

A scream came from the girls' bathroom.

I froze in the corridor.

"SOMEONE HELP! SOMEONE WAS KILLED IN HERE!"

"Oh my God," I said raising a hand to my mouth.

"Who is it?" someone called.

"Candida,"

There was a flooding of teachers. They rushed into the girls' bathroom.

"Everyone please head to lunch," Mr. Carter, the Art teacher said coming out of the girls' bathroom looking pale. "You will be all sent home."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Someone tore her throat out,"

Phil and I headed to lunch.

"Did you hear?" Pim asked as she came over to us and sat down. "Candida was killed in the bathroom!"

"I know! Does anyone have guesses as to what happened?" I asked helping myself to some Sloppy Joe.

"No," Pim said shaking her head. "Her throat was torn out though."

Suddenly, Pim and I looked at Phil.

"Phil? What's on your collar?" Pim said tilting her head.

"Oh…Nothing,"

"It looks like blood," I said lowering my Sloppy Joe sandwich.

Phil didn't reply.

"Phil?" Pim pressed.

"I was only protecting you, Pim," Phil said finally raising his brown eyes to meet mine.

I saw an amber arc around his pupil.

"God," Pim said fearfully. "He killed Candida."

She slowly got up, rising to her feet.

"Don't say anything," Phil warned her.

"I won't," Pim said.

I knew she was genuinely terrified.

"And you?" Phil asked turning his eyes onto me next.

I shook my head.

"Good," Phil said as he got up and left.

Pim sat back down.

"He was bitten by Gabrielle!" Pim said. "He's changing as well!"

"How can we stop him? Or the changing?" I asked. "Do you remember anything about werewolves from the future?"

"Well," Pim said slowly. "I do remember that unless the original wolf is killed, the curse will continue. But if he or she is killed, the curse would be broken."

"But Gabrielle is dead," I said quietly. "How could the curse still be here?"

"That I don't know," Pim said. "We're going to have to do some research."

"I don't think the library has many books on werewolves,"

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'virtual' research," Pim said smirking. "Come over after school."

So after school, I headed over to Phil's house.

"Hey Keely," Mrs. Diffy said brightly. "Phil's outback playing with Curtis."

"Um, thanks Mrs. Diffy, but I'm actually here to see Pim," I said.

"Oh. In that case, she's up in her room,"

I headed upstairs.

Pim was holding a red visor/goggle in her hand.

"Oh I remember this," I said. "Phil and I took a trip to a virtual mall and I had a lovely encounter with Robbie the Robot."

"Chill, blondie," Pim said. "I've reprogrammed this for research."

She slipped her visor on and pressed a button on it near her temple. A red light came on in the center of the visor. I sat down next to her and put mine on as well, pressing the button.

Immediately, a large library appeared before my eyes. I looked to my left. Pim was standing there.

"Come on," she said. "This way."

I followed her over to a section marked "LEGENDS". She stood in front of a desk and pressed a button. A picture of a gray wolf appeared as if in thin air. A voice began speaking.

"_Tyrix werewolves are one of the most aggressive forms of werewolves. If a person is bitten and the original werewolf is killed, the curse will continue even though the original is gone._

_Tyrix werewolves have a form of telepathy and are able to sense what others are thinking. Landrol werewolves were wiped out almost 200 years ago by the Tyrix werewolves due to the fact that the Landrols wanted to revolt against the Tyrix's and the Tyrix's new this and decided to put a stop to them._

_There's only one known cure to stop a Tyrix…someone the person loves dearly is going to have to thrust a silver dagger blessed by a priest into the heart of the 'victim'. If the person is pure at heart, he or she will return to normal…if not, the person will die._

I quickly pulled off my visor and jumped to my feet.

Pim did the same as well.

"I'm not going to kill him," I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"Keely," Pim said standing up. "If Phil is pure at heart, he'll return to normal. We all know he'd rather hurt himself than you or me or any of us."

She went over to her dresser and pulled out a silver dagger.

"I'm going to get this blessed," she replied. "I kept it after Gabrielle's pack fought the first time. I'll be back."

She left the room.

I began pacing and felt completely confused.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called as I continued to pace.

Phil opened the door and poked his head in.

"Everything okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"Fine," I muttered hugging myself.

He stepped into the room further and came over to me. He gently took my shoulders and I stopped pacing.

"I know you," he said softly. "Something's bothering you."

I bit my bottom lip.

"There's just a hard decision we've got to make," I said finally.

"Who? You and Pim?"

I nodded. "On one hand, we found a cure for a…friend…but with the cure, this person could die and on the other, this person could be cursed for life with a 'sickness',"

"Oy that is a tough decision," Phil said tilting his head. "I hope you make the right choice."

He moved his face closer to mine.

"This friend wouldn't be…me…would it?" he asked.

"N-No," I stammered forcing a smile. "S-someone else."

He eyed me for a moment then to my surprise, he leaned in and kissed me. Startled, I didn't kiss him back. He pulled back after a moment and then turned and left the room.

I could still taste his lips on mine. I felt a grin forming on my face.

Pim returned with the blessed dagger.

"We'll do it tonight," Pim said as she tucked the blade of the dagger into the waistband of her jeans.

I stayed for dinner that night.

After dinner, Phil, Pim and I headed outside. A full moon hung in a midnight sky.

Pim pulled out the dagger and charged at Phil.

She plunged the dagger deep into Phil's chest.

He dropped to his knees before falling face down on the grass.

We waited.

After a few moments, Phil wasn't moving.


	14. The Secret

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER FOURTEEN-THE SECRET

"Phil's dead," I said as I began sobbing. "We killed him."

"No! Look," Pim said pointing.

Phil's body began changing…into a white wolf with haunting blue eyes.

"The dagger must've missed the heart," Pim said nervously. "But then why is he changing despite the silver blessed dagger?"

"I don't know," I wailed. "I think we'd best tell your parents!"

The wolf shook its body and stood on all four for a moment before it turned its blue eyes onto us.

"I think we made a really bad mistake," I said as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Wait," Pim said. "It could take a bit."

Just then, the wolf collapsed and Phil's form reappeared.

He was lying on his side with one arm stretched out and the other draped over his side.

"Phil?" I asked slowly.

Phil pulled himself into a sitting position.

"What on earth happened?" he asked.

The knife was lying several inches away from him blood stained.

"Do you remember anything?" Pim asked peering at him.

"No," Phil said shaking his head.

"Thank God," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why? What happened?" Phil asked looking alarmed.

"Someone killed Candida," Pim said seriously. "Her throat was torn out."

Phil looked pale.

"Do they know what happened?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "But Pim and I think it was a wolf that did it."

"A wolf? Isn't Gabrielle gone?" Phil asked, his voice breaking when he said that.

"Yeah," Pim said gravely. "But someone was bitten before she went."

"Who?"

"You,"

"Me?" Phil asked startled.

We nodded.

"Did I hurt either of you?" he demanded.

"No," Pim said shaking her head.

Phi felt his chest and realized that there was blood there.

He fell to the side unconscious.

We ran and got Mrs. Diffy.

Phil was brought to the hospital.

"Lucky the knife missed his heart altogether," said Dr Anna Harris shaking her head. "That was a lucky accident if you will."

She left the room.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," Mrs. Diffy said giving Phil a hug and kiss.

"Yeah, lucky you two were there to save him," Mr. Diffy said as he put an arm around Pim and I.

Pim and I exchanged looks.

After more fussing over Phil, Mr. and Mrs. Diffy left the hospital room.

Pim and I remained behind.

"Did I change at all?" Phil asked curiously.

"For a bit yes," I said nodding. "But then you changed back."

"Must be pure," Pim said meaningfully as she grinned.

"Must be," I grinned back.

But then, Phil cried out in pain and was doubled over in bed.

"Phil? What's wrong?" Pim demanded worriedly as she put a hand on Phil's arm.

"Sharp pain," Phil cringed.

Then, to our horror, Phil began changing into the wolf again.

"What's going on? I thought it was supposed to work!" Pim cried horrified.

"Maybe we were supposed to kill him!" I cried as panic settled in and that horrible thought entered my mind.

"I'm not killing him! I'd rather live with him this way then lose him!" Pim argued back.

"I agree," I said keeping my eyes on the wolf.

After a few moments, Phil vanished and all that was left was the wolf.

It shook its body and jumped down off the bed.

Pim and I huddled close to each other as the wolf stepped toward us.

Those haunting blue eyes were locked on us the entire time.

It sat on its haunches in front of us and looked from Pim to me and then back to Pim.

Pim and I easily looked at each other.

The wolf's lower jaw dropped and a red tongue lolled out, resting between the bottom canines. It began panting loudly.

"Phil?" Pim asked tentatively.

The wolf barked at her in response.

Pim slowly extended her hand out.

"Be careful," I whispered nervously.

But the wolf stepped over to her and began furiously licking her hand.

"He's okay," Pim said relieved.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief and also kneeled down beside Pim. Immediately, the wolf came over to me and pressed his head against my chest.

"Seems someone likes you," Pim grinned broadly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked quickly shifting my eyes.

"Well, duh," Pim said gesturing to the wolf. "I know Phil cares a great deal for you…I'm not blind."

I just nodded and gently began stroking the wolfs head.

The wolf continued to pant.

Just then, we heard a woman scream behind us.

Pim and I turned around and saw Mrs. Diffy and Mr. Diffy standing in the doorway. Mrs. Diffy had her hand raised to her mouth.

"Where did that animal come from?" she asked.

"Um, Mom? Dad?" Pim began slowly. "This is Phil."

"Phil? What are you talking about?" Mr. Diffy asked looking from me, to the wolf, to Pim.

"Gabrielle bit him on the shoulder before…well you know," I said quietly.

It still bothered me greatly to think about what happened.

"So he's a…werewolf now?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

Pim and I nodded.

"You see, we tried to end the curse by putting a silver bladed knife into him, but it didn't work," Pim said slowly.

"YOU STABBED YOUR OWN BROTHER?" Mrs. Diffy cried obviously enraged.

"Mom, we were trying to help him! That's all!" Pim cried.

"If you call stabbing him helping…" Mr. Diffy began.

"Mr. Diffy, that is one of the rules," I said quietly. "He's pure of heart."

I began explaining to him what happened and the rules.

"He's going to be fine," Pim said her lower lip trembling.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Diffy said wrapping her arm around Pim. "I just never expected to her you stab your own brother…bit of a shock."

"I was shocked too," I admitted. "But it was the only way. He's pure, but he'll have this curse for a long time."

"Well, we'd rather put up with him getting all hairy on full moons than actually losing him," Mrs. Diffy said as she kneeled down beside me and extended her hand.

The wolf yipped and came over to her.

We all hugged the wolf.

Once the morning came, Phil changed back into a human.

"Pim and Keely explained everything to me," Mrs. Diffy said. "We're okay with it."

"Really?" Phil asked looking from his mother to his father.

They nodded.

"And so am I," I grinned.

Phil caught my eyes and grinned as well.

H.G. WELLS JUNIOR/HIGH SCHOOL.

The next day, we headed back to school. Much to our shock, there was another new girl that transferred here. Her name was Hilary Dawes.

She had shoulder length dark brown hair, and honey brown eyes.

She was dressed in jeans and a pink tee shirt. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Phil and I walked side-by-side to Phil's locker. She was standing talking to Owen.

"Another new student?" Phil asked as he opened his locker and a long table pulled forward. He poured me fruit punch.

"I know," I said hugging my binder against me. "It's really creepy. It's like no one really cares that Gabrielle is gone."

"I care," Phil said automatically. His brown eyes already began filling with tears.

"Oh I know Phil," I said softly putting a hand on his. "I meant other than us and your family."

Phil nodded and quickly wiped a tear away from his eye.

I had to admit, I had felt a bit jealous whenever Gabrielle was around. I knew Phil liked her. I loved Phil, but I wasn't sure how to tell him and I knew now wasn't the time to.

I just sighed.

"Is something wrong, Keely?" Phil asked quickly seeing my expression.

"No," I said forcing a smile. "I'm okay."

"Sure?"

"Sure,"

He nodded and still looked a bit skeptical, but didn't press me any further.

Just then the new girl came over to us.

"Hello," she said brightly. "My name is Hilary Dawes."

"Hi," I said.

"I'm new here," Hilary began. "Can you tell me where I can find Keely Teslow and a Phil Diffy?"

Phil and I looked at each other.

"We're them," Phil said. "I'm Phil Diffy and this is Keely Teslow. Do we know you?"

"I'm Gabrielle's sister,"

Phil leaned against the locker and clutched the table.

"Don't tease me," Phil said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not," Hilary said looking serious. "My real name is Hilary Richards. But I had to change it because our mother hid me from my father…Mr. Richards. He was the head of the Tyrix pack."

Phil and I looked at each other again.

This couldn't be happening…here I thought it would be over with…boy was I wrong.

The dance was coming up in a few short weeks. I wanted to ask Phil to it.

"Please explain this to me," I said slowly. "We're sorry, but we're very confused."

"Sure," Hilary explained. "You see, before our mother died, she hid me from my father. He was the head of the Tyrix pack and wanted to kill all humans. Gabrielle was left with him and we feared that she would be brought up with the Tyrix ways…but instead, she followed the Landrol beliefs and left the Tyrix pack. That was really dangerous though. I grew up in New York. We heard that Gabrielle and my father killed each other and I knew I had to come here. The rest of the Tyrix pack is gone…they went into hiding. I came here because Gabrielle had told me something incase something had happened to her. It has to deal with you two."

Phil and I looked at each other for a third time nervously. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good.

"What did she say?" Phil asked clearing his throat.

"She asked me to come to Pickford to make sure that you two went to the dance together and that Phil, you protect your family and Keely from the Norix's,"

"The what?"

"The Norix's," Hilary explained. "They're a second group of rogue werewolves that love to torture humans. They've heard about the Tyrix's and want to try and fill in for them. They're going to be arriving here any day now. They also know that Phil is now a werewolf. They're going to try and get him to join their ways."

"That can't be!" I cried looking shocked.

Hilary nodded.

"I'm afraid it is," she said sadly. "You must make sure Phil stays true to himself and the others around him…if one, just one angry streak enters him when he changes, then the Norix's have already won. I will be around school if you need help. I will come to you tomorrow with plans."

She grinned and bounced off down the hall.

I turned to Phil.

"Can you believe this?" I asked him.

"No," Phil said shaking his head.

He leaned close so that our faces were inches apart.

"But one thing I know," he said quietly. "I would never, ever hurt you…or my family."

I smiled.

"I know,"

He smiled back.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He beamed.

"Let's head to class shall we?"

We linked arms and began heading down the corridor to English class.

I couldn't imagine Phil turning against me and his family. It wasn't like him. The blade test proved right…but could those Norix's have some kind of weird power that forces people to turn on those they love or care about?

With that horrible thought in my head, I couldn't concentrate on my English class lesson.

I was too worried and knew we'd have to make sure that Phil didn't get one angry or mean streak in him for the next few days or else we'd lose him to the Norix's.

I knew Phil for a long time and never knew him to have mean streak in him. He's always been ready to help me when I'm in trouble, or his family. He's always cheered me up when I'm upset or feeling down.

He's never hurt anyone and he hates to fight. He's stood up for Pim several times. I couldn't understand how someone so sweet like him could ever be mean or evil.

But then again, if these Norix's had that power, even the most sweetest person could be come as evil as ever.

And I had hoped there was a way to bring him back incase he did.

After English we headed to Science and the rest of our classes. Phil invited me over his house. I explained what happened to his parents.

"So a sister came up to you huh?" Mr. Diffy mused.

We nodded.

"So she thinks there's a second group of rogue werewolves coming? Why?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Dunno…but if Phil gets one mean streak in him, the Norix's would immediately want him to join them,"

"Phil has no mean streak in him," Curtis said.

"No, he doesn't," Mrs. Diffy said smiling.

"I know," I said biting my bottom lip. "But suppose these new werewolves have some kind of power that forces people to turn?"

"Werewolves have powers?" Mr. Diffy asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But we really should keep an eye on him anyway."

"I agree," Mrs. Diffy said.

Phil was curled up watching TV.

I continued to chew on my bottom lip. I felt a faint glistening of tears in my eyes as I looked at him.


	15. Another Bitten

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER FIFTEEN-ANOTHER BITTEN

Everything seemed okay so far. The night wore on.

The next day, we headed to school.

Phil was fine. He seemed like himself.

We were standing in front of Phil's locker. Pim had stopped by as well.

The rest of the Fashion Zombies began walking toward us.

"Oh no," Pim moaned. "What now?"

We looked up and they stopped in front of us. Vicki Channing was one of Candida's followers. She had looked up to Candida and I was getting a bad feeling that she wanted to start something.

"You freaks had something to do with Candida's murder…I know it," Vicki said narrowing her violet eyes. Her long brunette hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was dressed in a navy skirt and red shirt.

"Riiiight," Phil said slowly. "And how would we do something like that? More importantly…why?"

"Because you're freaks," Vicki answered smoothly. "And if you wanted to do something so badly you'd find a way."

"We had nothing to do with it," I said coldly. "I can't believe you would actually accuse someone."

Vicki's eyes moved onto me.

"Teslow, you're the talk of the school," Vicki said snootily. "We all know you hated Candida. A perfect reason to destroy her in secret…in the girl's bathroom."

Phil stepped in front of me.

"Keely was no where near the girl's bathroom. She was with me during Science," he said narrowing his eyes.

"That's right," Vicki said smirking. "Stick up for your girlfriend."

"She was in class," Phil said in a dangerously low tone.

From where I was standing, behind Phil, I could hear him omitting low growls from his throat.

"Sure," Vicki said with a wave of her hand. She turned to Pim now. "See you later, Pimple."

With that, she began walking down the corridor chortling as she went with the other girls.

I put a hand on Phil's shoulder.

He snapped around so quickly and I felt his teeth sink into my hand. I quickly drew my hand back and held it with my other hand.

"Phil!" Pim cried alarmed.

There were four puncture wounds on my hand, just below where the pinkie was. Blood trickled out of the wounds.

Immediately, guilt flooded over Phil.

"Keel I'm so sorry," he said looking upset.

"You bit me," I said between shock and fear.

"I'm so sorry. I was still angry about Vicki. I didn't mean it," Phil said as he took a step forward. I took a step back.

"Do you realize what just happened?" I asked staring at him. "You've infected me too!"

Phil's face drained of all color.

"Oh no," he said quietly.

Without a word, I headed to the nurses office.

PHIL.

I couldn't believe I had bitten her. I felt so awful now realizing I just made Keely exactly like me and that was something I never wanted.

I got so caught up in Vicki that I forgot to calm down.

Pim nervously put a hand on my arm. I glanced down at her.

"Don't worry, Phil," she said patting my arm. "I'm sure Keely knows you didn't mean for that to happen."

"That was the last thing I wanted, Pim…to have Keely exactly like me," I said swallowing as I looked in the direction Keely had gone off to.

"So if I was a werewolf you'd be okay with it?" Pim asked.

She had a grin on her face.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Of course not. I don't want anyone like me."

"Well, you've got Hilary," Pim said. "She might be able to help us."

"Pim," I said seriously. "In order for Keely to go back to normal…she's got to destroy me."

"As I said," Pim said now looking worried and scared. "We've got Hilary now."

She headed off down the corridor.

Reluctantly, I headed off to English.

KEELY.

After the school nurse put a bandage around my hand, I headed to the girl's bathroom. I had told the nurse I had caught my hand on a fork at lunch. I placed my hands on the cold porcelain sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

My blue eyes were wide with fear. My blond hair was fluffed around my shoulders. I could see my own scared reflection.

I knew Phil hadn't mean to bite me, and he had gotten caught up in Vicki's accusations, but now the question and fear remained…If I was like Phil now, then wasn't the only way to go back to normal is for me or someone to destroy Phil?

"I can't kill him," I said aloud to myself lowering my eyes from the mirror. "I just can't."

Hilary floated across my head.

I was going to tell her that there are two werewolves now in Pickford…myself and Phil.

I entered a stall.

I was just about to leave when I heard something like water dripping. Curious, I scanned the stall and around the toilet. Nothing. Then, my eyes roamed to my shoes. Several large droplets of blood was on the floor.

I screamed.

PHIL.

Having super sensitive hearing, I heard Keely screaming in the girls' bathroom even though I was in class.

I quickly got up and ran from the class.

I tore down the hallway and stopped outside the girl's bathroom door.

"Keel? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I demanded knocking on the door.

"Phil?" I heard Keely cry.

She sounded hysterical.

Scanning the corridors making sure that no one was around, I shoved open the swinging door and entered the bathroom.

She was standing in a stall with the door opened. She looked up.

I immediately went over to her.

"What's wrong? Why'd you scream?" I demanded alarmed searching her face.

All she could do is point to the floor.

My eyes lowered to the floor where several large droplets of blood were…and a little trickle on the inside of her thigh.

"Oh boy," I said swallowing. "Um…this is a girl's area…should I get Pim?"

"I'm scared," Keely said wide-eyed. "This has never happened to me before."

I stuck a finger into my ear.

"I really think I should get Pim," I said backing away.

My sense of smell was heightened and I picked up the metallic scent of blood. It was making me feel strange. I knew I had to get out of there.

"Don't leave me alone," Keely said as she threw her arms around me and pulled me close. I slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm just going to get Pim okay? She can help you more than I can," I said shutting my eyes and forcing myself not to breathe.

I finally wrenched myself from Keely's grasp and hurried out of the bathroom.

I got Pim and immediately sent her to the bathroom.

A short while later, Pim, Keely and Hilary were talking in front of my locker.

"Hey guys," I said. "Keely are you alright now?"

I was really concerned about her.

"Yeah," Keely said. "Hilary was just explaining to me what that meant."

"It means that she's changing," Hilary replied softly. "She told me you bit her on the hand?"

"By accident," I said meaningfully. "I never meant to."

"I know," Keely said smiling.

"But that didn't happen to me," I said frowning.

Hilary laughed.

"Well I should hope not!" she laughed. "No girls' change differently than boys do. She should be going through some changes during the next few days, but nothing serious. Of course, once the full moon comes, both of you will change fully."

"Great," Pim said. "I'm the only one here that's human."

"Do you really want this?" I demanded.

"No," Pim said shocked. "Of course not…I was just joking Phil."

I relaxed.

I gave her a squeeze.

"Unfortunately, the only way for Keely to become normal is to kill Phil," Hilary said gravely.

KEELY.

"Well I'm not doing that," I snapped. "I could never do that. I'd rather live with this…infection…than kill someone I care about."

I felt Phil's eyes on me the entire time.

Hilary nodded.

"I understand…but what happens when you won't even recognize each other anymore?"

I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Hilary sighed.

"I'm talking about when you change and you don't even recognize each other anymore. It will happen even when you're the way you are now. You see, the Norix's are still coming. They will make you turn against each other,"

"That's crazy," Phil said firmly. "I would never turn on Keely."

"And I would never turn on Phil,"

"I pray that you don't," Hilary said swallowing.

Hilary promised to keep an eye on us for the next day or two. The Norix's were set to arrive shortly.

I was sitting on Phil's porch, just enjoying the peace and quiet. My ears momentarily felt clogged, but then they cleared and I could hear a conversation going on down the block in the Farrow's Residence. My sense of smell heightened and I was able to pick up a wet dog taking a bath in the yard 3 blocks away…and my eye sight was sharper. I saw a grasshopper crossing the backyard.

I shook my head.

I picked up a new scent coming from the house. Phil.

Sure enough, when I turned around, Phil was standing there.

"I knew it was you," I said softly.

"You got my scent huh?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he demanded automatically. "I know something is bothering you."

"It's what Hilary said…about us not recognizing each other," I said. "It bothers me to think of that."

"Keely, it won't happen," Phil said putting an arm around my shoulders. "I would never turn on you."

"And I won't turn on you," I said. "But what if we can't help it? Those Norix's sound evil and worse than what we are now."

Phil rested his head against mine.

"Don't worry okay?" he said softly.

I smiled.

I turned to face him and our faces were inches apart. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

The next thing I knew, Phil moved his face closer to mine until our lips met. He kissed me gently and softly.

I returned the kisses the same way.

After a short while, we pulled back.

"I-I'm going to head inside," Phil said as he got to his feet and headed into the house.

I could still taste Phil's lips on mine. I too, headed home.

I decided to take a nice hot bath.

I sighed as the hot water rolled over me. It felt so relaxing.

I checked my hand where Phil had bitten me and I saw small tufts of white fur. I grabbed a razor and shaved it off.

Then, realizing the tub stopper got caught around my foot, I stomped it against the edge of the tub.

It finally came off but something was protruding from my ankle. Intrigued, I leaned forward. It was a dew claw.

"Sure Hilary…girls' definitely change differently than boys," I said shaking my head.

I finished my bath and got dressed.

I went to bed.

The next morning, everything seemed normal again. The dew claw was gone, but the hair was still on the hand so I shaved it off again.

I pulled on a pink floral skirt that reached my knees and a plain pink peasant style blouse. I had left my hair down again and it fluffed around my shoulders.

I began walking down the corridor toward Phil's locker. I heard whispers going around and boys catcalling me.

I reached Phil's locker.

"What's going on?" I asked him. "Everyone's whispering and I'm getting Catcalls."

I shivered.

"Not sure," Phil said as a 10th grader whistled at me as he passed.

Hilary arrived next.

Phil asked her why boys were ogling me and girls' ogling himself.

Hilary smiled.

"Well since you two are werewolves, there's an attraction there…others see you as more attractive,"

"Than before?" I asked curiously.

Hilary hesitated.

"How can I put this delicately," she bit her bottom lip. "You guys have sex appeal."

I gasped and raised a hand to my mouth.

Hilary smiled.

"Don't worry," she said. "It just means that people think you're hot that's all. Nothing to get worried about. I went through it when I was first changing too. It'll pass."

Phil and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Just then, Pim arrived out of breath.

"Guys," Pim said trying to catch her breath. "I just came from the principals office."

"What happened?" Phil demanded.

"Vicki…she framed me," Pim said. She held out a book. "This is from the library. She stole a book, and then tore out several pages. She placed it into my bag and then told the librarian to check my bag for any missing books."

I heard Phil growling loudly now.

"Someone has got to teach her a lesson now," he said narrowing his eyes. I saw amber creeping in his irises.


	16. The First Full Moon

CAN'T FIGH THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER 16-THE FIRST FULL MOON

I was a bit nervous. Phil had this look on his face that sent chills down my spine.

"You aren't going to do anything rash…are you?" I asked nervously.

Phil didn't reply.

He looked back at me, but the amber was gone from the irises.

"No…of course not," Phil said.

Hilary, Pim and I looked at each other.

VICKI.

"They really are freaks," I chortled to the rest of the group. "Especially that Pimple! Candida had the right idea."

They giggled.

"Well, I'm heading to the showers," I announced. "After all that cheering I like to smell nice."

They nodded.

"I'll meet you all tomorrow,"

I headed off to the showers.

Someone was standing in front of the girl's bathroom.

I gasped.

Then, the person stepped into the light.

"You! What do you want?" I demanded folding my arms over my chest.

Keely Teslow was standing there. Her blond hair had fallen over her eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you," she said.

Her voice sounded rough and harsh.

"Thank me? For what? Telling the truth about what a freak you are? No problem. I'd be happy to tell anyone I can," I smirked.

She snorted.

"Unfortunately, you won't be telling anyone anything anymore," she said.

I glared at her.

The next thing I knew, she lunged for me, knocking me onto my back. She was hovering above me.

Her eyes had this haunting, almost glowing blue around her irises. Her nails were long…and black like claws.

I caught sight of her canines…they were long and sharp.

"What on earth…?" I demanded actually terrified.

She raised a hand and took a swipe at my throat.

I gurgled and blood began flowing rapidly from the four deep gauges in my throat.

I saw her smug smirk before blackness swallowed me up.

PHIL.

I was a bit worried about Keely. She said she had to use the bathroom and she hadn't come back since.

"I'm getting worried about her," I said as I began pacing the hallway like a caged animal.

"I'm sure she's fine," Pim said. But I even caught the concerned look on her face.

Hilary looked up from her book that she had begun reading.

"Oh. Here she comes," she said.

About 3 minutes later, Keely was walking down the corridor. She was grinning for some reason.

I paused.

She seemed a bit different though…something about her seemed totally off now. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey," Pim said brightly. "We thought you'd fallen in the toilet."

Keely laughed.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I just had some business to take care of. A girl issue."

"Oh," Pim said nodding.

But again, I was getting this strange sensation…and a faint smell of blood off of her. What bothered me is the smell of blood wasn't her own.

"Keely? Did someone bleed on your clothes? Was someone hurt or something?" I asked frowning.

"No…why? What are you talking about?" Keely asked sweetly.

"I smell blood off of you…" I began but Keely cut me off.

"That's right," she said coldly. "Embarrass me why don't you?"

With that, she stalked past me and stormed out of the school.

Hilary glared at me as she too, followed Keely. Pim however, stayed.

"Go ahead," I muttered. "Leave too."

"No," Pim said shaking her head. "You had more to say…what was it?"

I smiled.

"I smelled blood off of her, but it wasn't her own,"

Pim's blue eyes widened.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know," I said shaking my head. "But there's something definitely wrong with her…besides being a werewolf."

Pim and I followed Hilary out of school.

We all headed home.

Keely and Hilary were whispering to each other in the kitchen. I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of apple juice and the minute I turned around to face them, they stopped.

"So, are you talking about me?" I asked in a forced cheerful tone.

"No," Keely said shaking her head. "We were talking about Pim."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What about Pim?" I asked.

"We think it's so cute how she believes everything you say. She's such a control freak," Keely said. "I've noticed how she always wants to take over the world."

I shrugged and felt a bit ruffled.

"She's harmless though," I said. "She doesn't really want to."

Keely laughed.

"Sure,"

Now I really began seeing a different side of Keely…a side that I didn't like at all. Arrogant…mean….things that Keely had never been in her life.

"What's with you?" I demanded narrowing my eyes. "You've changed for some reason."

"What ever do you mean?" Keely asked in that sweet tone…a tone I've never heard from her before.

"She'll be fine," Hilary said. "It's just her going through the changes. You'll be acting a bit differently as well."

"Changes?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. "She seems more arrogant than I've ever known her. She was never like this."

Hilary shrugged.

"Everyone goes through the changes differently," she explained. "When I was going through it, I was as nasty as a rattlesnake until everything balanced out."

I frowned.

I accepted her explanation, but something was still sitting off with me with Keely.

"I didn't see Vicki come out of school," Pim announced. "Did anyone see her?"

"Oh that's right!" Keely said snapping her fingers. "She entered the girl's bathroom but she wasn't feeling well so she left the back way."

"Someone still would've seen her," Hilary said.

"I don't think we have to worry about her anymore," Keely said shiftily. "I've got to be heading home. Shall I see you all in the morning?"

"Sure," Pim said eyeing me.

Even Hilary was eyeing Keely strangely.

She left.

"Something happened to Vicki…I know it," I said. "I have a feeling that's whose blood I smelled off Keely."

"But she didn't have any on her," Pim said confused.

"You forget," Hilary said gently. "Our sense of smell, hearing and sight are far greater. There may not be visible evidence…but we can still smell it from a mile away."

"Do you think she killed Vicki?" Pim gasped.

"I don't know," I said. "But something is wrong here."

Hilary left the house as well.

That night, Pim and I were in my room, just talking.

I glanced out the window. A full moon hung in the midnight sky. A sharp pain shot through my abdomen and I slid off the bed, landing on all fours on the carpet.

PIM.

Phil was on his hands and knees, staring at the carpet.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

Forget my usual "Dominating the whole World" personality…now I was a scary situation and had real fear for my brother.

He didn't reply. His back lengthened and narrowed; thick, shiny black fur began growing all over his body; a tail grew and was bushy with the same black fur; his hands and feet changed into paws and had deadly claws on each digit;

His ears grew and tapered into points; his nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout and white canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. The bottom jaws held the same deadly canines and incisors. His eyes changed into these haunting blue eyes; his legs bent into haunches.

Before long, Phil was gone and a black wolf the size of a Great Mastiff dog was in place.

The wolf sat on its haunches, tilted his head up toward the sky and parted his jaws. A long, almost inhuman howl rose up and rattled the windows. I clamped my hands over my ears.

I sat, frozen in fear.

The wolf shook its body and then took several steps toward me. Even though Phil was gone, this wolf still had a humanish appearance.

"Pim? What on earth is going on…?" I heard Mom's voice cry in the hallway.

The bedroom door opened and both Mom and Dad stood there.

"Good Lord!" Dad cried.

"Pim, get away from it," Mom said as she leaned in and tried to pull me away, but I squirmed against her grip.

"Mom no! This is Phil!" I cried wrenching my arm out of Mom's grip.

Mom tried again to grab me. She succeeded but she dug her fingers too deeply into my arm.

"OW! MOM LET GO!" I cried cringing in pain.

At that, the black wolf retracted its upper lip, exposing white canines and incisors and I heard it growling warningly at Mom.

The ears were flattened out sideways.

"Barbara, let go," Dad said wrenching Mom's hand off of my arm.

Immediately, the wolf stopped growling.

"My God," Dad said awed. "This is Phil."

I carefully took several steps toward the wolf. It watched me but made no attempt to bite or anything.

"Be careful okay?" I heard Mom whisper nervously.

I extended my hand out and it touched the wolf's head. The wolf lowered its head submissively and its eyes closed as I gently stroked its head.

"He's Phil alright," I said smiling as I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around the wolf's neck. I pressed my face into the wolf's fur and hugged it.

The wolf had his head over my shoulder.

The next thing I knew, I heard glass breaking downstairs and something charging up the stairs.

"What on earth is that now?" Mom asked as I saw them looking toward the direction of the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" Dad cried as he dragged Mom away from the door and I heard them enter the bathroom and the door slam.

A white wolf appeared with blue eyes. This wolf was about the same size as the black one…but it was holding a human hand in its jaws…horribly enough, I recognized the hand.

It had a wedding ring on the fourth finger.

"Mrs. Teslow," I whispered as tears formed in my eyes.

I felt the black wolf's body tense up. It began growling and its ears flattened out sideways.

The white wolf's jaws opened as it dropped the hand on the floor. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. The white wolf began taking a step toward me, but the black wolf put one front leg over mine and lowered its head threateningly.

All four canines were bared angrily at the white wolf.

The white wolf continued to approach me.

"Two wolves! Curtis save Pim!" Curtis cried, appearing at the doorway.

The white wolf's head snapped around as it snarled at Curtis.

"No! Go hide!" I cried to him.

He seemed shocked for the moment as the white wolf began easily walking toward him now.

I released the black wolf and stood up. I kicked the white wolf in the hindquarters. Its head snapped around in pain and anger and it snarled at me.

The teeth barely missed my ankle.

I began backing up slowly. The black wolf was snarling at the white one. My feet tripped over Phil's backpack on the floor. My foot had gotten tangled up in the straps and I felt myself falling backward. The back of my head hit the dresser and blackness swallowed me up.

THE WOLF.

Pim had cracked the back of her head on the edge of the dresser. She landed on her back and a small pool of blood began collecting on the rug. The white wolf stood over her and prepared to clamp its jaws around her throat when I jumped in front of the white wolf, standing over Pim. I snarled and flattened my ears back.

The white wolf snarled back. I snapped my jaws at the white wolf.

It began slowly backing off and it took off out of the room, bounding down the stairs.

I turned my attention back to Pim.

I gently nuzzled her with my snout.

"Black wolf protect Pim," Curtis said. "Me get Barbara and Lloyd."

I heard him knocking on the bathroom door.

Shortly, Barbara and Lloyd appeared and rushed right over to Pim.

"What happened?" Barbara cried hysterically.

"White wolf go to attack Pim, but black wolf protect her," Curtis explained.

Barbara raised her eyes to mine. I was sitting on my haunches at Pim's head with one leg on either side of her head. I lowered my head and gently nuzzled Pim's cheek with my nose.

Shortly, Pim's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You fell and hit your head," Curtis explained.

"I'm calling 911," Lloyd said as he rushed out of the room and headed downstairs.

I began licking Pim's face.

She smiled and then drifted off unconscious again.

PHIL.

In the morning, I had changed back into my human form. I quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt and pulled them on. I jogged downstairs. Mom and Dad weren't there. There was a note pinned on the fridge.

Phil,

We're at Pickford Memorial Hospital. When you change back meet us there. Pim is in stable but critical condition.

Love, Mom and Dad.

I quickly showered and changed and hurried off to Pickford Memorial Hospital.


	17. Keely's Turning Point

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-KEELY'S TURNING POINT

Pim was still stable but critical.

She was heading for surgery when I arrived.

Mom and Dad looked upset and scared.

"We called Keely and left word on the answering machine," Mom said swallowing. "I hope my baby is okay."

Dad put an arm around her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Dad said reassuringly, but he didn't sound convinced himself.

"I'll kill whoever that white wolf was," I said angrily folding my arms across my chest.

"Did you see what it was holding in its jaws? A human hand and what's more, I recognized the hand when I saw it…it was Mrs. Teslows!" Mom said looking pale.

Concern immediately filled my chest.

"I'm hoping Keely is okay," I said worriedly.

At that moment, Keely came trotting down the hospital corridor.

"I came as soon as I got the message on the machine," she said. "Is everything okay?"

"Is your mom alright?" Dad asked her.

"No," Keely said swallowing. "Some wolf attacked her and literally tore her to pieces."

"We saw it," I said narrowing my eyes. "It was a white female wolf. It had your mothers hand in its jaws."

"How do you know it was a female?" Keely asked tilting her head.

"Please," I said rolling my eyes. "I can tell remember?"

"Oh," Keely said nodding.

"The problem is, I don't know who she is in human form," I said pacing the waiting room. "That's the tricky part."

"So why don't you use your wolf senses and sniff her out?" Keely asked.

Her tone was odd and accusing.

"Because when she's a human, the wolf scent is different," I said in a defensive tone. "It would be very difficult to tell."

Suddenly, a thought entered my head.

"Where were you when you changed?" I asked Keely.

Just before Keely replied, Hilary entered the hospital.

"How is Pim?" she asked breathlessly.

"How'd you know about Pim?" I demanded accusingly.

"You forget…I'm a wolf too," Hilary said smiling. "I picked up your human scent right away."

I narrowed my eyes at Hilary and Keely.

"Answer the question…where were you when you changed?" I repeated to Keely.

"I was locked in the basement," Keely said raising an eyebrow at me.

"And you?" I turned to Hilary.

"Where I always am," she replied. "At my house."

"So one of you is a white wolf," I said narrowing my eyes at them. "One of you is responsible for Pim."

"Phil," Hilary began. "We don't know sometimes what we do when we change."

"I certainly do," I said. "I remember everything I did when I change. And whoever this wolf was, meant to hurt my family. There's no question about that."

"But why?" Hilary asked confused.

"I'm not sure," I said. "But I'm going to keep an eye out the next time I change."

Hilary nodded.

Keely turned.

"I really hope that Pim is alright," Keely said softly.

I smiled.

"I'm sure she will be,"

Hilary put a hand on Keely's arm before she headed toward the ladies room.

"Dad still hasn't fixed the Time Machine," I said to her.

Her expression changed.

"So, you do want to leave huh?" she asked stiffly.

"No…" I began but Keely cut me off.

"Sure," Keely snarled. "Just like you to leave me! Admit it…you don't belong here in this century! You never cared about me all you care about is going home to your normal time!"

Even Mom and Dad were shocked.

"That's not true!" I said shocked. "I don't want to leave either."

Keely snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she said coldly. "I bet once the machine is fixed you'll be glad to get away from here."

With that, she turned and abruptly left the hospital, walking briskly down the corridor.

I turned to Mom and Dad shocked and stunned.

Dad shook his head. Mom's face had gone pale.

"I've never seen her act like that before," Mom said slowly.

"Neither have I," I admitted. "I'm beginning to think that white wolf was her."

"But why hurt Pim?" Dad asked. "Pim never did anything to her."

"Well, she deliberately made Pim mad at me the day you made Pim and I change shoes for the Versa Day," I said recalling how smug Pim had been tricking Keely into being angry with me. "And instead of calling her 'Keely' she calls her 'Blondie'. Those might be good reasons no?"

"Yeah but not enough to want to deliberately hurt her," Mom said looking abashed.

"I'm not sure," I said biting my bottom lip. "But I'm going to keep an eye on her. Something is definitely wrong with her and its not the werewolf part."

"Maybe it is," Dad said gravely. "Didn't Hilary say that people change differently when undergoing transformations?"

I thought.

"Yeah but then it passes," I said slowly. "How long does it take to 'grow' into the changes?"

"We're not sure honey," Mom said softly. "But she is your best friend. I wouldn't give up on her altogether."

I sighed.

The doctors came shortly and said that Pim came through the surgery just fine and she will make an excellent recovery.

Relief spread through us like a wave.

Pim was moved to a room next. We all crowded around her. Hilary came back to us and we told her about Keely.

"Yeah I've noticed it too," Hilary said nodding. "Unfortunately, it might just be part of her changing. The only way we'd know for sure is by the end of tonight. Hers and your transformation changes should be finished. Now when you change, your true personality will come through. It will be who you are from now on."

I sighed.

Mom and Dad left. Hilary and I stayed in Pim's room incase the white wolf decided to try anything again.

I glanced out the window.

A full moon hung in a midnight sky.

I felt the familiar pain and dropped to my hands and knees. Before long, my human form was gone and the wolf appeared.

THE WOLF.

I shook my body and jumped up onto the bed beside Pim. I tucked my hind legs beneath me and rested my bottom jaw on Pim's stomach. Hilary was a gray/white wolf with four white paws. Her amber eyes reflected the moonlight. She was sitting on her haunches in a corner, half hidden in the shadows.

Just then, someone entered Pim's room dressed in a black cape with the hood pulled up over their head. I raised my head and perked my ears up.

"I see you've already got protecting, Pim," a girl's voice growled.

My ears flattened out sideways. I kept my eyes locked on the figure. When the figure dropped her hood, shock spread through me. It was Keely.

Keely's eyes were the same as the white wolfs haunting blue eyes.

She dropped to her hands and knees and changed into the white wolf.

Not believing it was my own best friend that was turning I forgot that Hilary was also in the room until she charged at the white wolf snapping me out of the stupor I had gone into.

The two wolves began fighting and snarling.

The white wolf tossed the gray/white wolf out the door and it crashed onto a cart filled with needles and IV bags.

The white wolf turned to me.

I stood protectively over Pim and lowered my head, retracting my upper lip and exposing white canines and incisors.

I snarled.

The white wolf snarled back and tried to get up on the bed but I snapped my jaws at her and she fell backward off the bed.

Pim's eyes fluttered open.

"Phil?" she asked looking at me.

I glanced at her then turned my eyes back onto the white wolf just as she leapt onto the bed and knocked me clean off the bed.

"Phil," Pim said nervously as the white wolf and I began fighting.

I clamped my jaws around the white wolf's leg and bit down.

PIM.

I watched nervously as Phil and the white wolf began fighting. Phil clamped his jaws around the white wolf's front leg and bit down. Oddly, the other wolf was just standing by and watching. It was really odd.

Blood began flowing from the leg. The white wolf threw its head back and howled in pain and then arched its head around, trying to nip at Phil's ear.

It managed to tear a piece of Phil's ear off. Phil let out a whelp.

"Leave my brother alone," I growled as I angrily picked up my pillow and leaned over the edge of the bed, taking a swipe at the white wolf.

It wasn't the best weapon, but it was all I had. I wasn't about to let the white wolf hurt Phil.

The white wolf snarled and clamped its jaws on the pillow, biting down hard.

Feathers exploded from the pillow and floated all around. Me and the white wolf began a tug of war.

The white wolf was inhumanly strong and I had a hard time keeping a grip on the pillow myself but I hung on.

The black wolf shook its head and turned his eyes onto the white wolf and I. The pillow was beginning to tear in half. I could hear the ripping sound already.

Sure enough, the pillow tore and from the force I was lightly thrown backward onto the bed still holding the half of pillow.

The feathers began settling all around us. One landed on the black wolf's nose and he sneezed, then turned his attention onto the white wolf who had jumped up on the bed and stood over my legs.

I drew my legs up to my chest in fear.

The white wolf's eyes were locked on me as it began steadily taking small steps toward my face.

The black wolf began snarling viciously and it too, jumped on my bed.

They picked up the fight. The full weight of the black wolf landed on my leg. I cried out in pain. It was very heavy and had to weigh at least 200 pounds or so.

They continued to fight until the white wolf took off out of the room and into the hospital corridor. We could hear the startled and terrified screams of nurses, doctors and patients.

The black wolf stood on my bed on all fours squarely and shook itself.

"You poor thing," I said gently reaching for the wolf's torn ear. "That has to hurt."

Instead, the black wolf began fiercely licking my hand.

I smiled.

Finally, the gray wolf came over and also licked my hand.

The black wolf tucked his hind legs beneath him and rested his jaw on my thigh right against my abdomen.

The gray wolf stayed sitting on her haunches on the floor.

The morning rolled around.

Phil changed back into his human form and so did Haley.

Both quickly pulled on a pair of spare clothes they had hid in the patients' closet.

Phil immediately turned to me. His ear had already mended.

"Are you okay?" he demanded worriedly putting his face close to mine.

"Fine," I said nodding.

He hugged me tightly and hung on for a bit before releasing me.

Then he sat on the edge of my bed near my thigh and turned to Hilary.

"Why didn't you join in?" Phil demanded angrily.

"Because it's your fight," Hilary said calmly. "I'm not allowed to get involved."

"What do you mean?"

"It's between two best friends," Hilary said softly. "I told you this would happen. Two best friends turned against each other."

"Yeah but the Norix's aren't here yet are they?" I asked nervously.

Hilary shook her head.

"By tomorrow they'll be here," she said gravely. "But normally this happens when they arrive…most odd it happened before hand."

"What does that mean?" Phil asked.

"It means that they are more powerful than I feared," Hilary said biting her bottom lip. "We're going to need help to defeat them like we defeated the Tyrix's."

"But aren't we the last werewolves around?" Phil asked.

Hilary looked pale.

"This means that we're going to have to have humans on our side," she said slowly.

She glanced at Pim.

Phil followed her gaze and it took him a minute to register what she meant.

"Ooooh no!" Phil said shaking his head furiously. "NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT ENDANGERING MY SISTER! SHE ALREADY HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

"It's the only way, Phil," Hilary said sadly. "We need help…this means that humans are going to have to help us…your sister, your parents, and friends…anyone."

"Don't you have connections or something?" Phil demanded obviously not liking this one bit.

"Yes actually," Hilary said. "There's a scattering of Sanedell werewolves left in Arizona."

"More werewolves?" Phil asked completely shocked and stunned. "I THOUGHT THE TYRIX AND NORIX WOLVES WERE IT!"

Hilary shook her head.

"I wouldn't normally ask them, but this is an emergency. We cannot handle this on our own. There's the Sandedell, Bertroti, Annimid and Vulyton packs. The Sannedell's live in Arizona; the Bertroti live in New York; the Annimid live in Florida and the Vulyton live in Texas,"

Phil and I exchanged stunned and awed looks.

"Well get in contact with them! They've got to help us! We won't be able to stop the Norix's on our own if they are as powerful as you say!" I said eagerly. "If they aren't even here yet and Phil and that white wolf fight already, then they really must have great powers."

I saw Phi swallow.

"Um, Pim? I know who that white wolf is," he said carefully and slowly.

"Oh? Who?"

"Keely,"

"Keely? I don't believe it!" I said wide-eyed and tears began forming in my eyes. "You two are best friends! Now you're turning?"

Phil just shook his head.

"I must go. You stay here with her. I'm going to contact the other packs," Hilary said as she left the room giving me a quick hug before she left.

"When will this nightmare end?" I sighed lying back against the pillow.

Phil leaned close.

"Don't worry…I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay?"

I smiled.


	18. The Standoff

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-THE STANDOFF

Mom and Dad arrived that morning and immediately hugged me and Phil.

Hilary told them about what we're going to have to do.

"It's not a war," Hilary explained. "Don't worry. We probably won't lose anyone. It's more of a standoff."

"Probably?" Dad said uncertainly raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well," Hilary said slowly. "There might be a warning though…but I'm positive there won't be."

We all looked at each other.

"I don't care. I just want Keely back to her 'normal' self…whatever that is," Phil said quietly. "I don't care about her being like me although I would've much preferred not to have 'infected' her…but I want her back to her right personality."

I sighed.

Phil really loved Keely. I didn't understand why he has never said anything to her about it.

Hilary nodded.

"I understand,"

She checked her watch.

"The Norix's should be arriving any moment,"

"How can you tell?" Mom asked.

"I just can," Hilary said. "I'm sure Phil feels it also."

We all looked at him.

Phil was biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah," he replied. "They're on their way. It's a werewolf thing."

His lip twitched at that last part.

The doctors checked me over and said I was alright now that if I experienced anything bothersome to come back. I was released that afternoon.

The Norix's arrived.

We had just pulled up in front of the house in our Ford Taurus when a group of people began walking up the block. They ranged in all ages. From Phil's age to Mom and Dad's.

They looked like a bunch of motorcycle gangs. They were dressed in leather and wearing wild hair styles.

"Geeze," Mom whispered from the front passenger seat. "Is that them?"

"'Fraid so," Hilary said sitting on my left. I was in-between Phil and her.

"They look tough," Phil replied nervously swallowing.

We slowly got out of the car.

As they approached, I was shocked to see Keely come out of her house and join them.

I glanced at Phil. He had a pained expression on his face.

I knew this must be hard for him.

I linked arms with him and squeezed his arm affectionately. He smiled at me, and then returned his eyes onto the Norix's.

They stopped in front of us.

Keely was glaring back at us defiantly.

"So," a girl said in a stiff tone. "You must be the new narks to the species."

She snickered at Phil and glanced at Keely.

"Although it's nice to see one of you on the right side," she added to Keely.

Keely smiled and turned back to us with that same cold expression on her face.

"What do you want?" Hilary demanded. "Why don't you just leave these two alone? They've done nothing to you."

"I see the Tyrix's have been pretty much wiped out," the girl grinned. "Time to re-establish those beliefs."

"The Tyrix's were tyrants and monsters," Hilary said coldly.

"They tried to keep trash out," the girl said nastily. "Those that didn't follow their beliefs."

"They were evil," Hilary continued.

The girl's eyes landed on me, Phil, Mom and Dad.

"So humans are involved with you now? More trash that you mingle with," the girl said snootily.

"Hey," Dad said angrily. "We trust her and it's up to her who she mingles with."

"Suuuure," the girl rolled her eyes. "Until you end up with your throats torn by your own son."

She glanced toward Phil.

PHIL.

The girl glanced toward me.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I would never turn on my family and friends," I said angrily. "Unlike some people."

I glanced toward Keely.

"Why should I stay friends with you?" Keely said angrily. "You're just going to up and leave me one day! Why bother?"

Those words stung. It was just as hard for me as well. I didn't want to leave her either and I wanted to tell her how I felt so badly but I was scared.

"I don't like it anymore than you do!" I argued back. "But turning against us and trying to hurt Pim won't solve it."

Keely didn't reply, she just glared at us/

"Why do you hate me so much?" Pim asked stepping forward.

"Because you never showed me any respect," Keely said stiffly. "You knew I was Phil's best friend and you treated me like dirt."

Pim's expression fell.

"Is that why you tried to kill me?"

"Bingo," Keely smirked.

I felt angry now…enraged was more like it though. I was angry at Keely; angry at myself for even biting her in the first place. Maybe had I not snapped she wouldn't be one of us right now and standing across from us with one of the most dangerous werewolf packs around.

"Well," I said stiffly. "You're about to be in trouble."

"Oh really?" the girl asked and she folded her arms over her chest. "And how would that be?"

"We're expecting help from other packs," Hilary said. "Who should be arriving later today."

"We're scared," the girl said mockingly.

"So you must be the Norix pack," a voice said behind us.

We turned around.

It was a group of girls, about 15 of them.

"The Annimid pack," Hilary whispered. "I didn't know they'd come this fast."

"The Annimid's," the girl smirked. "So nice of you to join us."

They were dressed in red plaid skirts, white poplins and red ties like a bunch of girls' from a school or something.

"Yes, well," the head girl said smirking. "We knew they needed help so we decided to arrive early."

The Annimid's began approaching us.

They stood behind us.

"You three can actually head in the house," the girl from the Annimid pack said to Mom, Pim and Dad. "We've got things under control."

I gave Pim a big hug and kiss before they headed into the house. Pim kept glancing back at me before she finally disappeared into the house.

By now, we were equally matched.

15 Annimid's, 15 Norix's.

"My name is Jenna Robbins," the head girl of the Annimid pack introduced. "I'm the Alpha female."

We shook hands.

The afternoon wore on.

The other packs never arrived. It was a standoff now between Hilary, the Annimid's and I, and the Norix's.

"Why didn't the others show up?" I hissed to Hilary.

"I don't know," she said looking upset and angry at the same time. "They must've chickened out. No good…"

She began rambling out bad words.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "What matters is that none of my family is in jeopardy anymore. We're equally matched."

"But what about Keely?" Hilary asked reasonably. "She could very well turn and attack you. You'd be fighting your own best friend."

"Like that's any different that what we did earlier?" I asked.

Hilary was silent.

"This time, you could very well finish one another off," she said quietly. "I've seen it happen before."

Now a new fear crept into my chest.

_Either I could kill Keely…or Keely could kill me._

This wasn't going to be easy.

"But one thing," I said suddenly pointing to the sky. "Tonight's no full moon. It's a crescent."

Hilary smiled and shook her head.

"You've really got a lot to learn, Diffy. We can will ourselves to transform."

"What? You mean like force ourselves?" I asked.

Hilary nodded.

"Just concentrate and keep your mind on the transformation,"

I nodded.

I turned my eyes back onto the Norix's. They had already changed into the wolves.

"Yipes," I said swallowing.

I checked my watch. It was midnight. The air took on an eerie chill and no crickets chirped. The moon cast a small glow over everyone.

"Well, let's go," I said rubbing my hands together.

The Norix wolves looked like Timber Wolves. They had the reddish/black/brown fur and amber eyes.

The Annimid pack had transformed already. They were brown and black, looking much like German Shepard dogs.

Hilary and I concentrated and shortly we too, had transformed.

PIM.

I gently pulled back the curtain and peered out into the street.

"Pim," Mom said nervously. "Keep away from the window!"

"Relax Mom," I said. "Nothing's happening yet."

They were just standing, facing each other.

The Annimid pack and Phil and Hilary were standing with their ears pinned backward, keeping their eyes closely on the Norix pack.

"It's creepy out there," I commented. "I hope none of the neighbors decide to walk their dogs now."

"That wouldn't be good," Dad agreed.

I turned away from the window and sat down on the couch, which was just under the window.

Suddenly, something jumped through the window behind me. I felt glass showering me.

I screamed and protectively covered my face with my arms. It was one of the Norix pack members. I slid off the couch. The wolf landed gracefully on all fours on the carpet.

"RUN!" Mom yelled as she grabbed my hand and Dad followed. We tore upstairs and the wolf followed us.

We were screaming as we flew into a closet and closed the door, locking it behind us. Mom, Dad and I huddled in the closet, breathing heavily.

We could hear the wolf clawing at the closet door.

PHIL.

I flicked an ear back and heard Pim and my parents screaming as a member of the Norix pack had jumped through the window.

I growled angrily and turned around, galloping full speed into the house.

That set off a second war.

I jumped cleanly through the already broken window, landed easily on all fours and tore up the stairs.

When I arrived at the base of the hallway, the Norix wolf had his head through the closet door and clamped his jaws on the sleeve of Pim's jacket.

She was screaming as he tried to pull her through the hole.

I stood squarely on all fours and lowered my head. I pinned back my ears and retracted my upper lip, exposing my white canines and incisors.

I snarled angrily.

The Norix wolf wasn't paying any attention to me. It tugged her arm viciously with one last attempt to pull her through. I heard a sickening crack. Pim screamed in pain. That only enraged me further. I snarled louder. Again, the wolf wasn't paying attention.

It managed to pull Pim through the hole.

She was just limp in pain, sobbing.

The wolf stood over her.

Clear saliva dripped onto Pim's jacket. Another Norix wolf appeared behind me and we began fighting keeping me from getting to Pim.

I knew Mom and Dad couldn't do anything. They were in a tight situation.

I bit down on the wolf's neck that was fighting with me hard. I felt a warm rush of blood. The wolf went limp. Just as I turned to head toward Pim, the wolf standing over her opened its jaws and clamped them around Pim's throat.

Pim let out a scream, which was cut off immediately with a gurgle. I heard Mom scream inside the closet and a scuffling, which meant Mom was trying to get to Pim, but Dad was holding her back.

I felt as if my whole heart had been ripped from my chest. I stood there, completely stunned and shocked. The Norix wolf raised its head and glared back at me, blood covering its muzzle and nose…Pim's blood.

I began slowly recovering from the shock. Now, pure, unadulterated rage filled my chest. I flattened my ears out sideways and charged at the wolf.

My head slammed into the wolf's ribcage, tossing it several inches in the air.

When it landed, it went to attack me, but I arched my head around and clamped my jaws on the wolf's foreleg.

I took several good bites out of it.

The Norix wolf howled in pain.

I grabbed the wounded leg and flipped the Norix wolf onto its side, and then finally its back with all four paws pointing to the ceiling. It struggled to get to its feet, but I was standing over it, pinning it with inhuman strength.

The Norix's hind paws were digging into my belly, but I didn't care. My eyes landed on Pim's lifeless body and then I opened my jaws and clamped them around the throat of the Norix wolf.

I bit down hard. It kept struggling and writhing, but I held on. Blood began flowing from the wounds. I held on.

The struggling and writhing got weaker and weaker until finally, it stopped moving all together.

I didn't release the throat just yet. I hung on. I was growling fiercely. I heard the closet door opening. Mom and Dad were slowly emerging from it.

"PIIIIIIM!" Mom screamed as she dropped to her knees beside Pim's body.

"Oh God," Dad choked out as he too dropped to his knees beside Mom.

Finally, I let go of the wolf's neck. It was dead for sure.

I trotted over to Pim's body and gently nuzzled it with my nose. She didn't move.

I tucked my hind legs underneath me and rested my head on Pim's stomach. I let my ears droop and I whined.

"Keely," I heard Mom sob as she looked toward the end of the hallway.

Immediately, my eyes flew open and I snapped to alertness.

I stood over Pim's body and flattened my ears out sideways again. I snarled. I wasn't going to let anyone near Pim.

The white wolf was slowly approaching us. Dad protectively wrapped his arms around Mom.

I continued to snarl.

The wolf kept her eyes on Pim.

Finally, she was close enough to Pim. I growled and snapped my jaws, but the white wolf just licked Pim's hand.

"Oh Keely," I heard Mom sob as she threw her arms around the white wolf's neck and hugged her. The wolf just sat patiently and licked Mom. Keely was back to normal.

Mom and Dad tried to pull me away from Pim, but I stood my ground.

"Phil, please," Mom sobbed tugging at me.

I just snarled and refused to budge.


	19. AfterMath

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER 19-AFTERMATH

Mom and Dad kept tugging at me to move away from Pim's body, but I wasn't budging.

I was lying on Pim's stomach with my forepaws draped over her side. I had my full weight on her.

I kept growling.

"Phil, there's nothing we can do for her now," Dad choked out.

I only continued to growl. Some of the fur on my leg had gotten smeared with blood from Pim.

"Phil please," Keely's voice said from next to me.

I turned my head around.

She had changed back from the wolf form to her human form. She had tears in her blue eyes.

"Pim wouldn't want you to behave like this," she whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.

I pinned back my ears.

Finally, I allowed Mom to pull me away from Pim.

The Annimid's had changed back into their human forms. They came over.

"We're so sorry about your sister," Jenna said solemnly.

She put a hand on my head before the rest of the pack and her turned to leave.

Hilary came over, changed into human form.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Diffy," she said sadly. "Poor Pim."

Mom was sobbing into my neck.

Everything went back to somewhat normal after that. Pim was taken by the coroner. I was sitting on the chair with my head buried in my hands.

Keely, Mom, Hilary and Dad were sitting on the couch.

The air was thick and silent.

"Phil…" Mom began quietly. Her voice was cracking.

"What?" I snapped raising my head up. "I failed to protect my sister! She was murdered!"

"It's not your fault," Hilary said gently. "The Norix's were known for trickery! We should've known they would trick us into thinking it was just a standoff when in reality they wanted a second war!"

"IT DOES NOT MATTER ANYMORE!" I bellowed angrily jumping to my feet. "PIM IS GONE AND SHE WON'T BE COMING BACK!"

With that, I tore out of the house and let the front door slam behind me.

I jogged for several minutes before I stopped and bent over, putting my hands on my knees. I was breathing heavily and then I burst into tears.

I slowly began sinking to my knees on the grass.

I began sobbing hysterically.

I sensed someone behind me.

"Phil?" Keely's voice asked in a soft, quiet voice.

I looked up. She also had tears in her eyes.

She sank to her knees beside me.

Forgetting that she had turned on me, she threw her arms around me and pulled me close. I hugged her back tightly too and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry about Pim," she whispered into my ear. "And I'm so sorry I turned against you."

"It wasn't your fault," I sobbed. "You didn't know what you were doing. It was the Norix's that were controlling you."

We held onto each other for a bit longer.

I finally pulled back from her embrace.

"Thanks," I said as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

I was still completely devastated about Pim.

"Phil? I-I know this isn't the right time," Keely began nervously. "But I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" I asked sitting on the grass cross-legged.

"Um, well," Keely began biting her bottom lip. "I-I…love you."

Immediately, her cheeks flushed with color.

I broke into a small smile.

"Me too,"

Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"This is great," she said happily, but then turned sad right away. "But we've got to think about Pim right now."

She put a hand on my shoulder.

I leaned forward and kissed her.

She kissed me back.

After a few moments, we pulled back.

"Your parents are worried," she said.

We got to our feet and headed back into the house.

Pim's funeral was held several weeks later.

We all stood in Pickford's Memorial Cemetery. It was a rainy day and the rain drummed on the top of our umbrellas.

Keely put her arm around my shoulders. Mom and Dad were standing behind me. Mom was sobbing. Dad had his arm around her comfortingly.

Pim's casket was lowered into the ground. We turned away and began heading back to the cars.

"I'm really sorry about Pim," Hilary said gravely. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

"We know," Dad said gently. "It wasn't your fault."

Hilary stopped Keely and I before we climbed into the black Lincoln limousine.

Mom and Dad slipped into the back.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that it's really over now," Hilary said softly. "There won't be anymore problems with the Norix's or anyone."

"That's great," Keely said quietly.

"If you ever need me for anything, don't hesitate to call me okay?" Hilary said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with her phone number written on it.

"I'm heading back to Maine," she said. "To live with the Annimid's. We'll be in touch okay?"

She gave Keely a huge hug before turning to me.

"Good luck."

She gave me a hug too.

I hugged her back before she turned and headed toward a black GMC Yukon Denali. A man dressed in a chauffeur's uniform stood holding the back door open for her. She climbed in and the door was closed. The chauffeur closed the door, climbed into the driver's side and closed his door. The SUV pulled away and the red tail lights disappeared around the bend.

Keely and I glanced at each other before turning around and climbing into the black limo.

I was exhausted that night. My emotions felt completely worn out. I changed into a pair of flannel Pj's as the weather outside took on a real chill. It was now December. Christmas was coming and that made me even more depressed knowing that Pim wouldn't be here to enjoy it.

I climbed into bed and pulled the sheet and quilt up over me and tucked my hands behind my head.

I stared up at the ceiling. I felt fresh tears forming in my eyes all over again. Outside the wind howled and a tree branch rapped against the window.

"I love you, Pim," I said aloud.

"Love you too, Snotbrain,"

Immediately, I sat bolt upright in bed. Pim was sitting on the edge of my bed. She looked completely normal.

"But…" I began completely mystified.

"You're the only one that can see me," Pim explained. "Mom and Dad can't…neither can Keely."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Pim got up from the bed and scooted closer to me. She didn't even leave a dent on the quilt.

"I came back to make sure you didn't blame yourself for what happened to me," Pim said.

I reached forward and put my hand over hers. It went right through her. A cold sensation passed through me.

"I'm transparent," Pim said raising an eyebrow at me. "But you can still see me…got it?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"It was not your fault okay? Those Norix's were tricksters and manipulators," she said gently.

"I just want you back," I said.

"I know," Pim said softly. "I miss you and Mom and Dad too. How's Mom doing?"

"Meh," I said. "Not so good. She just lost her only daughter."

Pim's eyes filled with glistening tears.

"But things will get better from now on," Pim said. "I'll be keeping an eye on you guys."

She suddenly turned solid.

"This is so you can get one last hug," she explained.

I threw the covers off of me and she stood up. I got to my feet and threw my arms around her.

I hugged her tightly. I didn't want to let her go.

"I love you so much," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too okay?" Pim whispered back.

Shortly, she released me.

"I've got to go back," Pim said becoming transparent again. "But I'll stop by every once and a while."

She smiled.

Soon, her image broke into little bright orbs and then she was gone.

I climbed back into bed and shut my eyes.

I fell asleep, feeling much better.

The next day, Keely and I went to school.

It was hard without Pim there, but knowing she was keeping an eye on us, made it a bit easier.

"Hey Keely," I said to her as she approached me. I was standing at my locker.

"Hi Phil," she said eyeing me warily. "Are you alright? How's your mom holding up? How are you holding up?"

"Mom's doing a bit better," I explained. "And I'm much better."

"Sure?"

I nodded.

"Pim visited me last night. She told me that I shouldn't blame myself for what happened to her,"

Keely studied me.

"Like a spirit or in a dream?"

"Spirit," I said. "She's keeping an eye on us."

Keely smiled.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better now," Keely said softly.

I gave Keely a kiss.

I closed the locker door.

"Ready for Science class?" I asked.

She nodded.

We linked arms and headed down the corridor.

KEELY.

Phil and I were sitting in science class. Mr. Andrews was explaining the Eco System of the ocean. I copied down some notes that he placed on the board.

Suddenly, when I looked up, a flash of light went off before my eyes.

I saw myself in a wedding gown and Phil standing next to me at an alter in a church…then the scene flashed to me holding a baby girl…then the next, a wolf head that howled.

The flash of light vanished and I jumped a mile from being startled.

"Keely? What happened?" Phil asked leaning sideways into me.

He was sitting next to me.

Not saying a word, I continued to pay attention to Mr. Andrews.

When the bell rang ending 5th period, I pulled Phil aside and then told him about what happened.

"Wow," Phil said his eyes wide. "Do you think it was some kind of premonition or something?"

"Could be," I said biting my bottom lip. "But it was horrible."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Phil said reassuringly as he put his arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

"You're probably right," I agreed.

We continued to head to the rest of our classes.

After school, Phil and I headed to my house for a bit.

Mom was gone. I had completely forgotten that one of the wolves had torn her to pieces. There was no recollection of her now.

"I'm an orphan," I said as Phil quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me from my house down to his.

"You can stay with us," Phil said automatically.

Mrs. Diffy looked up. She was in the kitchen using one of the spraying cans to make chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi Keely," she said warmly. "How are you?"

"My mom's dead," I said. "One of the wolves had torn her to pieces."

Her face drained of all color.

"Oh Lord," she said sadly. "You can most definitely stay with us."

"Absolutely," Mr. Diffy said. "You're practically family."

I smiled.

"We never did figure out who killed your mom," Phil said helping himself to a cookie.

Once again, the bright light flashed before my eyes. I cried out and dropped to my knees. I dug the heels of my palms into my temples.

_I was seeing through something's eyes. I knew it wasn't human because the vision was in black and white with a bit of yellow._

_I was creeping along a hallway which I recognized as my own. I stepped into the bedroom._

_Mom was sitting at her desk, working on her computer._

_She looked up._

_"How'd you get in?" she asked standing up._

_The next thing I knew, I had charged at her. She was screaming. Blood began pooling everywhere and some splattered onto the mirror. Her body was thrown into the mirror and large shattered pieces fell to the floor as her body rolled off the dresser and onto the floor again._

_I went over to her hand and bit down on it._

_I then caught sight of myself in one of the shattered pieces of glass…a white wolf with blue eyes holding my mom's hand in her jaws._


	20. Epilogue

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CHAPTER 20-EPILOGUE

PHIL.

Keely lowered her hands from her temples and just stared into space. I saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"What happened?" Mom demanded.

"She had some sort of premonition before," I explained. "I think she had another one now."

The next thing I knew, Keely ran over to the garbage bin and vomited into it.

Curtis had come back out of hiding.

"Curtis glad no more wolves will come," he said stretching.

"Well, Keely and Phil are still werewolves," Mom explained. "But no more other wolves."

Keely was still retching over the garbage bin.

"Are you alright?" Dad asked worriedly putting a hand on her back.

I saw her whole body shaking violently. This must've been a really bad premonition that she saw.

Keely slowly stood up and wiped the corner of her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I saw who killed Mom," she said in a grainy type of voice.

"Who dear?" Mom asked looking alarmed.

"Me,"

Alarms began going off in my head. I remembered the white wolf holding Mrs. Teslow's hand…then the white wolf trying to attack Pim…it had been Keely that had attacked her own mom.

"My God," Keely choked out. "I killed my own mother!"

"It wasn't your fault," Mom said gently. "You didn't know what you were doing."

It took quite some time to calm her down, but she finally calmed down.

Things would never be the same again.

SIX YEARS LATER

PICKFORD UNIVERSITY

It was the start of the new term at Pickford University. I had taken up Science and majored in it.

Mom and Dad decided the best thing to do now was to stay in this century. Keely and I grew apart. She went off to California State University to study journalism and was now a famous reporter for WIXV Channel 3 News.

"Phil Diffy?" a voice asked behind me as I picked up my schedule.

I turned around. It was Keely.

She was holding a microphone in one hand. Behind her, her camera man held the camera on his shoulder.

She looked just as beautiful as I had seen her in the Giggle.

"Keely? Wow," I said wide-eyed.

She hesitated for a moment before she rushed forward and threw her arms around me. I hugged her tightly.

"So good to see you," Keely said.

We pulled apart after a few moments.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She put a hand on her hip.

"Is that the welcome I get?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. "It really is good to see you again. But what are you doing here?"

"We're covering the mysterious murder of the freshman," Keely explained. "I gather you've heard about it?"

I shook my head.

"No actually," I said. "I don't stay on campus. I'm staying with my parents. What happened?"

"A freshman was found in her dorm," Keely said gravely. The color drained from her face. "She was torn to shreds."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
